It's Your Love: A Finchel Love Story
by FinchelGleek4ever
Summary: What happens when high school sweethearts are separated by distance? What about a secret? Will it tear them apart or only make them stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S YOUR LOVE: A FINCHEL LOVE STORY**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. *I wish I did, because Season 3 Finale wouldn't have ended the way it did!*_

_**A/N: **_

_I would like to thank the readers out there that have requested me to repost this. I have edited this, so hopefully it will only make it better. Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

**Chapter 1: **

Rachel's Voice Over:

_Just when you think your life is perfect, something or someone comes along and changes it. Finn came into my life and changed everything. _

_The outlook I had on life – it changed all because of him. I always hoped and dreamed that we'd get to where we are today, but honestly, I thought it would never happen. _

_I mean in high school he was the Quarterback, dating the blonde bombshell – the Captain of the Cheerios … and I was just the girl that had … correct that … has the brains and the talent. Now … I don't know what I would do without him or Kurt or the rest of the Glee club and our family._

"Oh - I love this song!" she squealed and began singing along.

_You know I love music_

_And every time I hear something hot _

_It makes me wanna move_

_It makes me wanna have fun_

_But it's something about this joint right here_

_This joint right here_

_It makes me wanna, whoa_

_Let it go_

_Can't let this thing called love get away from you_

_Feel free right now, go do what you want to do_

_Can't let nobody take it away, from you, from me, from we_

_No time for moping around, are you kidding'_

_And no time for negative vibes, cause I'm winning_

_It's been a long week, I put in my hardest_

_Gonna live my life, feels so good to get it right_

_[Chorus]_

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me_

_When I'm walking past the mirror_

_Don't stress through the night, at a time in my life_

_Ain't worried about if you feel it_

_Got my head on straight, I got my vibe right_

_I ain't gonna let you kill it_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine_

_Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do_

_Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new_

_Keep your head up high_

_In yourself, believe in you, believe in me_

_Having a really good time, I'm not complaining_

_And I'm a still wear a smile if it's raining_

_I got to enjoy myself regardless_

_I appreciate life, I'm so glad that it's fine_

_[Chorus]_

_I ain't goin' let nothing get in my way_

_(I ain't gone let nobody bring me down, no, no, no)_

_No matter what nobody has to say _

_(No way, no way, no way)_

_I ain't gon' let nothing get in my way_

_No matter what nobody has to say_

_Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do_

_Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new_

_It's a reaely good thing to say_

_That I won't change my life, my life's just fine_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_See I won't change my life, my life's just fine_

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me_

_When I'm walking past the mirror_

_Don't stress through the night, at a time in my life_

_Ain't worried about if you feel it_

_Got my head on straight, I got my vibe right_

_I ain't gonna let you kill it_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh_

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine_

The music turned up – a lot louder than what it probably should've been, but she wanted to hear the radio throughout the apartment. Her hips swaying to the music as she danced around her New York apartment in a pair of cotton lounge shorts and tank top.

The phone rang, she barely heard it over the music. She danced her way over to it, now almost out of breath

"Hey" she sung into the phone

"Hey! Umm … how are you?" Kurt asked laughing into the phone

"I'm good" she said as she turned the radio down, so she could hear Kurt "How's everything at home?"

"Good. Blaine and I are at the Lima Bean, grabbing some coffee, before we take dad's donuts to him. Umm - what are you doing? You sound out of breath?"

"Nothing – just …" she laughed out loud "just dancing and goofing off"

"Well it definitely sounds like you're feeling better than you were the other day, when we spoke"

"Yes, much better! Thank goodness! I think I had the flu. I made an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow morning to see what's going on. If I'm still better in the morning – I'm cancelling." She stated as she walked to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water and then plopping down on the large leather couch.

"Wait a minute. Hold up! Did you just say doctor?" Kurt said; hearing her laugh into the phone "The Rachel Berry I know only goes to the doctor when she feels like shit!" he continued.

"Yeah … Feeling like shit is saying the least" she huffed "Waking up and puking your guts out all damn day for days on end, is how I want to spend my break" saying as she plays with the lid to her water bottle "I just hope that today is different. Actually, this is the first time in a few weeks that I've felt well."

"Are you still going to be able to come home? Everybody's asking about you … We miss you … Finn misses you" looking at Blaine across the table with a worried look "So what day are you coming back?"

"I miss you guys too. I miss him too … And I wouldn't miss coming home for nothing! We get two weeks off – do you really think that I would stay here?" walking to her room and picking up her plane tickets and itinerary "I'm flying back tomorrow morning. I … um … had to take care of some stuff on campus, while nobody was here." Flipping through the papers in her hands "I'm looking at my itinerary and I'm supposed to land around one."

"I'm surprised that you're not going to be here at the butt crack of dawn!" Kurt laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I would be there today, but it seems that everyone decided to take Thursday off … even the doctor!" she laughed "I don't understand … why take Thursday off … why work on Friday?" she shrugged her shoulders "Anyhow – I have a couple of appointments in the morning and then I'll be on my way!"

"Excited?" Kurt being sarcastic as he heard the enthusiasm in Rachel's voice

"Kurt! Really?" she laughed "You know I am! I am so ready I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight!" she laid on the bed, snuggling into Finn's pillow that he uses when he visits "Oh – before I forget did you forget anything that I need to bring?"

"Hmm" Kurt shrugs his shoulders and looks around the coffee shop "Did I forget anything? That you need to bring?" tapping his fingers on the table "No, I don't think so. I actually think that I remembered to bring everything this time."

"Good. I would hate to have to lug another suitcase or two" she broke out into a laughing fit

"Oh you think you are so funny."

"I don't think I'm funny … It's the truth. Come on Kurt – admit it … the last we took separate flights – I had to lug another two suitcases because you forgot everything!"

"I left in a hurry … I had to take care of things" he blushed at the thought of why he left in a hurry that one time "besides … it was ONE time" fans himself; Blaine chuckles across the table knowing what they are talking about "Anyways! Have you talked to him?"

Her laughter dies; clearing her throat as she stares at the ceiling "Last night. I'm going to call him tonight. He's supposed to text me when he gets off work."

"Has he asked why you didn't come with me?" Kurt said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I think he was kind of bummed, but I couldn't change my appointments. I hope he understands" biting her lip, feeling guilty about why she hadn't told Finn why she couldn't come with Kurt.

Blaine reaching over the table to grab Kurt's phone "Oh … I'm sure he understands" exasperated 'Wait a minute, Blaine' Kurt says into the phone "Rach – Blaine wants to talk" Blaine grabs the phone "Hey – do you worry about flying in tomorrow. We'll be there to pick you up."

She smiled at the sincerity "Thanks Blaine … I really appreciate it. Listen, I need to run – I'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell Kurt that I have to run … and I'm sorry. We'll chat tomorrow"

"Okay – safe travels. Love to you." Blaine smiled

"Love to you too" Rachel smiled big, thinking about tomorrow, as she hung up the phone.

It was now late (later than she expected), she'd had been packing for hours and cleaning the apartment, so Kurt wouldn't have a hissy fit, when they returned. Looking at the clock on her phone, she noticed that it was a little after ten and still no text or anything from Finn. She became worried and decided that she would call.

Rachel dialed Finn's number, letting it ring a few times before he finally answered

"Hello?" he said

"Hey! Were you asleep?" she asked, biting her lip, hoping that she didn't wake him up.

"No, I just got out of the shower. I had run downstairs to grab me something to drink. I was on my way up to grab my phone so I could text you." He smiled at hearing her voice "So it was perfect timing. How are you?"

"I'm tired. I've been cleaning and packing all day. I'm going to take a shower and then get in bed. I have an early appointment tomorrow that I can't be late for. What about you? How are you?

"I'm exhausted, but I'm excited for tomorrow." He smiled so big, hoping that she could see his smile through the phone

"Me too – it's been way too long." Her smiled faded as she thought about the last time they saw each other, a tear fell down her cheek at the thought.

"Did you remember to lock the doors?" he chuckled.

"Yeah" she laughed and cried – she missed him so much … missing his random thoughts "Oh God, how I've missed you. I love you so much" she cried out; wiping the tears quickly from her cheeks.

"Hey now … what's this? Listen to me – you have to stop that" his heart broke as he sat there listening to her cry "I have missed you too. I love you. Listen – I'll see you in less than 24 hours!"

Sniffling into the phone "I know. It's just like it can't get here fast enough."

"I know, babe. I know."

"Do you work tomorrow?" she asked quickly before the tears sprung back into her eyes.

"Yeah, unfortunately it's my night to be there late. Maybe you can come by and see me, so we don't have to wait another day?" He said, as he nestled down in the covers

"Trust me, I would much rather be with you, but you're going to have to okay that with Kurt and Blaine" She laughed "They're going to take me shopping. So …"

"Oh yeah – they did mention that" he laughed as he remembered the conversation, that he and Kurt had just that morning

"So I guess I'll see you after work?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry."

Rachel quickly sat up in bed "Oh I um … I have to go … I love you. Night" she said quickly before she hung up the phone, throwing it down on the bed.

"Night – I" the phone clicked "Rach? Hello?" Finn worriedly said.

She ran to the bathroom "Ugh" she cried out as she sat on the floor hovering over the toilet.

Finn called her back several times and left voicemails '_Rach, it's me – I think we got cut off or something. Call me back. I love you_'

Several hours later, she woke up on the bathroom floor, still hovering over the toilet. Getting up – she reached down and flushed the toilet. She grabbed the wet cloth that she had used to wipe her face; wetting it again she quickly wiped her face.

Slowly she made her way back to her bed, grabbing her phone and noticing all of the missed calls, voicemails and texts from Finn. She knew it was too late to call him back – she decided that she would explain everything tomorrow.

She turned over; placing her phone on the charger, checking to make sure that her alarm was set and then turning her lamp off.


	2. Apology

**Apology: **

I would like to take the time to publically announce an apology for a misunderstanding. I was NOT told to stop writing (It's Your Love – Version 1) - A friend simply made the comment, when I asked her opinion, that my story was hard to follow, which in turn, helped me make the decision to delete my story.

NOTE: I had been debating for weeks, because reviews were less and less, whether or not to stop writing or to delete 'It's Your Love'. Their comment only helped me make that decision.

After struggling and wanting to write (again) for weeks now, I have decided to re-write/edit the original and to complete.

I hope that the changes that are being made, have improved the story and that it is easier to follow along.

I'm sorry to anyone that misunderstood me (whether I said it or not) or heard rumors.

Amber – I am so sorry, that everyone has taken it the wrong way and has made comments that have pissed you off in any way. If I didn't want your opinion – I wouldn't have asked. I value your opinion. I guess I had basically made up my mind that I was done writing and I just needed a push. Thank you for that push. I hope that the story is better than before and easier to read.

All readers – please comment/review. I strongly urge you to do so, not only on my fic, but on others that you are reading as well. I know that I am not the only one, but a review only encourages the writer.

Thanks,

_**Kat aka FinchelGleek4ever**_

P.S. Chapter 2 will be posted within the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter 2

**IT'S YOUR LOVE: A FINCHEL LOVE STORY**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. *I wish I did, because Season 3 Finale wouldn't have ended the way it did!*_

_**A/N: **_

_I would like to thank the readers out there that have requested me to repost this. I have edited this, so hopefully it will only make it better. Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

_Also, thank you to everyone who has read, commented and favored this story. I hope that you enjoy it! WARNING: This chapter contains a little smut. Just a little. Sorry. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

'Damn that window' Rachel thought as the sun shined through her bedroom window. She looked over at the alarm clock and it was six … and it came way too early, but she knew if she didn't get up then, she was going to be late for her appointments and for her flight – that couldn't happen!

She laid still – hoping that she could grab a few more hours without time moving; she closed her eyes again, only to be awakened by her blaring alarm clock. Time to start the day; time to get ready so she can get back to Lima ASAP!

The cab dropped her off at NYADA in front of the Office of Administrations. Seven o'clock in the morning - who freakin' works at seven in the morning? Only the guidance counselor at NYADA – because she was anal about everything and didn't have a life! Oh well the sooner she gets this meeting over with – the sooner she gets to be on her way to her next appointment.

Just as she started to open the door to the administration building her phone rang; she pulled it out of her purse looking at the caller ID

"Hello"

"Morning sunshine, you awake?" Kurt said all cheerful.

"Ugh ... unfortunately. I'm getting ready to walk into my first appointment. What's going on?"

"Why unfortunately? And who in their right mind is at work at seven?"

"Last night … Oh never mind" she sighed "Anyhow – my guidance counselor is at work at seven."

"Wait. Why are you meeting with your guidance counselor? Is everything okay?" Kurt questioned, starting to worry.

"Everything is fine. She's just helping me with prep for next semester. She's really anal about stuff like that. Mid-terms are coming up and she wants to make sure that I'm on track … making sure that I don't need extra credit or something like that" she rolled her eyes. "So why are you up so early?"

"Oh yeah – Do you mind if Blaine pick you up from the airport?"

Rachel clears her throat; pulling her bottle of water out of her bag and taking a sip "Not at all. It will give us some time to talk – to catch up."

"Rachel, are you okay? Finn said this morning at breakfast that he was talking to you last night and your phone died or something."

She clears her throat again "Yeah – or something."

"What's wrong?"

"Kurt, please – don't tell him … I'm still so sick. I was feeling okay last night, until I ate. I'm so tired of this! Let's just say it was a rough night." Opening the door to the administrative building and walking in "Listen I need to get off, so I can get in here or I'm going to be late. Love to you." Quickly hanging up and running into the women's bathroom, barely making it to the toilet "Ugh" she cries as she leans over the toilet.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Blaine was waiting in the luggage area at the airport; he had already picked up Rachel's luggage, which if you knew Rachel Berry – they were hers. Pink with gold stars all over them, plus the luggage tag has a picture of her and Finn. You definitely couldn't pass them up on the conveyor.

He had been waiting for about fifteen minutes; He found an empty seat close to wear she would enter the luggage claim area "Where is she?" he said to himself.

Pulling out his phone to text her, he heard a familiar yell

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled down the corridor, walking quickly.

Hugged her and released her quickly "Rach, are you okay? You … you don't look so well" he said as he scrunched his face, noticing that she was pale and kind of clammy.

She shook her head "I will be … I have the flu. I've barely slept or eaten in days. I can barely keep food and water in my system …" she explained as they began walking toward the exit doors.

Blaine was soon walking ahead of her "So, are you ready for a full afternoon of wedding dress shopping?" when he didn't get a response he turned around and saw that Rachel wasn't behind him. Looking around to find her and he couldn't find her "Rach?" he yelled. A path cleared and he quickly spotted his five foot two inch friend hovering over the trash can in the corner of the baggage claim area. He quickly ran back, grabbing her hair and pulling it out of her face "Scratch that – let's get you home."

After getting her face cleaned off, teeth brushed and some water to drink – he helped her to the bench on the curb "Stay here – I'll bring the car up. I've already got your luggage in the car." She nodded and gave him a faint smile as he ran off to get the car. Just a few minutes later he pulled up in front of the bench that she was sitting at; he helped her to the car "Why don't we put you in the backseat that way you can lay down and rest?" she nodded as he helped her in. Reaching over her, he grabbed a pillow and blanket from the opposite side of the car "It's a good thing I keep these in the car" he laughed "Here's a bag too, in case you get sick again."

"Thank you, Blaine" she smiled faintly.

"No problem. This is what friends are for." He leaned in tucking the blanket around her and giving her a light peck on the forehead.

They hadn't been on the road back to Lima too long, before Rachel was fast asleep. Blaine decided that he better prepare Kurt for the change of plans. He picked up his phone, clicking on Kurt's name from his favorites list, to call him.

"Hey – so are you guys on your way back"

"Hey … Umm – yeah. I've got the bride-to-be, but I don't think we'll be doing any wedding shopping today."

"And why is that?" Kurt snapped

"Kurt, she's like really sick. She barely made it off the plane before she was throwing up in a trash can in the middle of the freakin' baggage claim area!"

"Eww" Kurt scoffed

"Yeah, so I'm going to take her to her house, so she can get some rest." Blaine stated

"Blaine, I don't think that's a good idea. Her dads are on vacation – they won't be back until tomorrow."

"Well then, what do you suggest that I do?"

"Bring her to my house. I'll call Carole and let her know that Rachel will be staying with us for a few nights. I'm on my way back to the house now. I'll call her dad's and let them know. I'll get Finn's bed ready."

"Okay – we should be there in about an hour."

"Okay – good. Be safe. Love you."

"Love you too and we will." Blaine said.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

After hitting some heavy afternoon traffic, an hour and a half later – Rachel and Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house.

Kurt ran out to the car; Blaine got out of the car and was walking around to the passenger side of the car "Hey"

"Hey – where is she?" Kurt asked

"She hasn't moved. I pulled over a couple of times just to make sure she was still breathing." Blaine said worriedly as Kurt peeked in the backseat of the car.

Just as they started to open the door to wake Rachel up, Burt and Carole pulled into the driveway.

"Hey guys! What are you doing just standing here? I thought you were picking up Rachel?" Burt asked

Blaine and Kurt shared a look and nodded then looking into the car. Burt and Carole followed to take a quick glance in the backseat of Blaine's car

"Mr. Hummel, I just hate to wake her. She's so sick" Blaine said

"You can't just leave her in the car." Carole exclaimed

"Move over, you guys get her stuff." Burt opened the door; unfastening the seatbelt that was strapped across Rachel's body. He picked her up and carried her into the house.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Rachel said softly.

Burt and Blaine shared a look "It's okay, we're almost there" Burt whispered to her. Fortunately, she didn't get sick. Burt laid her down on Finn's unmade bed.

Carole followed close behind; grabbing a cool wet wash cloth and a trash can from Finn's bathroom. "Is that all of her stuff?" Carole asked to Blaine and Kurt; they nodded and went downstairs. She slipped Rachel's shoes off carefully and pulled the covers over her. She quietly walked away and stood in the doorway, looking back at her future daughter-in-law. Carole whispered to Burt, who stood next to her with his hands resting on her shoulders "I hate to see her so sick. I remember when Finn would get sick, it killed me. This is my daughter-in-law – I hate to see her like this. You know, she's just like a daughter to me." She wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Carole, are you saying that you want to go to DC with me tonight?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm going. We just need to make a stop before we leave." Burt nodded, knowing where that stop was going to be.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

"Hey Finn!"

"Mom?" Finn said as he rolled from underneath a car "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were leaving for DC?"

"We are" she leaned up against the workbench "I-I just wanted to come and see you before we left."

Finn's brow furrowed "Mom, what's wrong?"

Burt walked up "Hey Finn"

"Hey" he said, glancing up at Burt and then looking back at his mom, knowing that something was wrong "Mom?"

"Finn, take a break. Come on." Burt walked over, taking the wrench from Finn's hands and laying it in the tool chest.

The three adults walked into the break room of Hummel Tire & Lube. Burt led Finn to a table and sat him down, after he closed the door and pulled the blinds.

Finn knew something was wrong, as he watched his mom and Burt's actions. "Okay you guys … You're really freakin' me out right now. What's going on?"

Carole took a seat next to Finn, Burt taking a seat opposite of him. "Finn, we were talking on the way over and we think that you should take the rest of the week off and spend it with Rachel – whi-"

Burt was cut off by Finn "What's wrong with Rachel?" his eyes began to fill with tears.

"We - " Burt cut off again by Carole

"Burt, we can't." Carole closed her eyes "Finn, Rachel is really sick."

"Yeah, I mean I know she's had the flu, but I just talked to her last night and she said that she was doing much better." Finn looked into his mom's eyes, trying to find some hope.

"Honey – she's not feeling better. I've never seen her so sick before." Finn turned his head, looking straight in front of him before his head dropped "Finn - Burt and I have to go to DC. She needs you. She needs somebody to take care of her."

Tears were threatening to spill onto Finn's cheeks as he looked at his mom, seeing the worry in her eyes "I-Is she d-dying?"

"No, she's not dying" Carole and Burt chuckled. Carole grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed it. "She's got the flu. Her Dads are out of town and …"

Finn nodded, knowing what had to be done and knew what his mom was going to say "It's my job to take care of her now, huh?"

"Yeah" Carole choked out, just thinking about her only son becoming a grown man … someone's husband.

Finn stood up; pushing his chair in toward the table "I'll go clean up my work area. I'm going home to take care of her" his hand rested on the door knob to open it, when Burt cleared his throat and chuckled out loud.

"Finn?" He turned to face Carole and Burt "Just because we're not going to be home – it doesn't mean that you can play house" Burt jokingly said.

"Right" Finn smiled; hugging his mom as she walked up to him, before he walked out into the shop. She watched him walk out the door.

"Carole, honey?" she nodded as Burt said her name; he walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind "It's okay … they're adults now."

"Yeah – that's the scary part!" Burt kissed her head; she grabbed his arms squeezing them tighter as the tears fell down her cheeks.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Kurt and Blaine were in the dining room looking through the massive stacks of wedding magazines, when Finn walked in.

"Hello?" Kurt yelled out

"Oh, hey guys! What are you doing?" Finn questioned

"Welcome home. Oh we're just going through some of the wedding magazines that we have picked up over the last few months. We thought that since Rachel is so sick that we would help get things started." Kurt explained nonchalantly

Finn smiled as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator "Thanks. We really appreciate it. So how is she doing?"

They shrugged their shoulders "We've not heard anything from her, so we are assuming she's still asleep" Blaine spoke up.

"I'm going to check on her" Finn said as he started to walk out of the dining room "Hey listen – thanks for being here for her, while I was at work and you know – taking care of her. I appreciate it."

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Finn peeked in and saw that Rachel was still sleeping. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet, to take a shower. He was really surprised that she still wasn't awake when he got out.

He slipped on his boxer briefs and basketball shorts, deciding that he would lay down next to her for a while. He slipped into bed next to her and watched her rest peacefully; leaning over and kissing her head. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep.

It was only a short time later, when he felt Rachel move; he opened his eyes and saw her running to the bathroom. He jumped up behind her; he grabbed a clean washcloth and wet it; he knelt down behind her, holding her hair back "Hey babe – I'm sorry you're so sick" he said softly.

She sat back on her knees; he sat down behind her leaning up against the bathtub, pulling her down onto his lap, holding her tight.

"How long have you been here? Wait – how did I get up here? How long have I been out?" she questioned; he smiled at her asking so many questions.

"You ready to go lay back down?" he whispered into her hair; she nodded, standing up and flushing the toilet. He swept her up in his arms and carried her back to bed, lying her down gently and then crawling in beside her; wrapping his arms around her "So Mom and Burt said that you've been sick again. I thought you were feeling better?"

She nodded "I was … and then last night" she looked up at him "I went to the doctor this morning … I have the flu."

"I heard. I'm sorry you feel so bad. So, do you care if I lay with you?"

She shook her head "I would love that" she giggled.

He pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her as she turned over "I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" she said softly as she closed her eyes.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Blaine and Kurt were up early the next morning. Blaine made coffee while Kurt fixed breakfast.

While looking through the stacks of wedding magazines, Kurt looked up from his plate and smiled "I think we need to go and look at dresses for Rachel"

"Don't forget tuxes, too" Blaine said sipping on his coffee

"Oh … and flowers!" Kurt bounced up and down in his chair; clapping his hands "Oh yay! We're planning a wedding! I'm so excited!"

Rachel woke up to the smell of coffee making; she slipped out of bed and went downstairs.

"What colors do you think we should pick?" she heard Kurt say

"Pink, it's my favorite color." She said, startling Kurt and Blaine "Morning" she smiled

"Morning! How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as he raised his cup of coffee up and she nodded.

She sat down beside Kurt, while he flipped through the wedding magazine "I feel better … at least for now" she pointed to a dress "I like this, what do you think?"

Kurt nodded and flipped the page "You know, we've been thinking … you need to let us plan your wedding."

"Yeah" Blaine said as he sat her cup of coffee in front of her "that way you can rest and spend time with Finn"

"The only thing you need to do is try on dresses" Kurt said.

"I mean – what if I want to plan this too? I mean …" she said

"It's okay, Rachel – it's your wedding and you should plan it, if you want" Kurt stated "If you want someone to plan most of it – then you have your guys." He smiled

"Would you like some breakfast? A bagel?" Blaine asked.

"So when were you thinking about going out … you know … to try on dresses … I mean …" she asked

"Rach, if you're up to it … we'd like to take you today." Kurt said

Rachel squealed with excitement "I would love to. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down in a bit" she jumped up from her chair and started to run upstairs

"What about your bagel?" Blaine asked

"Oh yeah, I'll … just take it upstairs" she hugged him, taking the bagel from him, grabbing her cup of coffee off of the table "Thanks. I'll be down in a bit"

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

She slips back into the room and sees Finn laying there as she slowly closed the door. She sat the bagel and cup of coffee on Finn's nightstand. She leaned over and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek.

She jumped in the shower, hoping that she could be quick and quiet – not to wake up Finn; the last thing on her mind was finding the towels.

Once she was finished with her shower, she went to grab the towel, which she thought that she had hung over the shower curtain, but it wasn't there "Crap – where's my towels?" peeking from behind the shower curtain – she noticed a white shirt of Finn's (one of her favorites) hanging on the Robe hook on the back of the door. She slipped it on and tip-toed back into the bedroom to find her some clothes.

She was bent over going through her suitcase when she heard a sleepy Finn "Hey you!" she looked back and smiled

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he stretched.

"Better" she said as she walked over to the bed, crawling up next to him "I think I just needed to be here with you … you know like I'm homesick or something."

He smiled and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, as his fingertips played with the hem on the shirt "Is that my shirt?" he said as he raised his head to look her in the eye. She bit her lip and nodded "You're wet too" he laughed at his own statement – only thinking dirty thoughts.

She was thinking dirty thoughts too, but she was also telling the truth as she leaned down and kissed his cheek; then moving her lips to his ear to whisper "In more ways than one" she grinned from ear-to-ear as she rolled on top of him

"What's gotten into you?" he asked sheepishly

She smiled and bit at her lower lip again as she grinded her hips into his "I'm just a little …" shrugging at the statement with a smile that he'd only seen once before.

"Oh …" he gulped as she kissed his neck "I feel like I'm in high school again" she giggled as she could feel his cock starting to harden beneath her

She smiled and rested her hands on his bare chest; leaning down to kiss the most sensitive spot on his neck and to nibble on his ear "You like?" she whispered.

"Mmhmm" he panted.

"Good" she breathed as she nibbled on his ear. She placed kisses down his neck, making her way down his chiseled chest and down to the top of his basketball shorts; she slipped off of him, helping him remove his shorts and boxers briefs.

His erection was released as she took him into her hand stroking his length; she brought her head down and kissed the tip; Finn exhaled a moan as she licked him from the base of his cock to the tip. He bucked his hips upwards, just as she wrapped her lips around the tip, causing him to slip into her mouth quicker than she expected. Her lips applied pressure around his length as she moved him in and out of her mouth, faster and faster with each suck. She looked up at Finn and smiled when she saw that his eyes were closed and he was enjoying the blowjob that she was giving him; it was then when she decided that she was going to tease him a little more … she slowly took him into her mouth inch-by-inch until she had engulfed him completely and then began to hum. The vibration from her humming caused him to exhale a grunt; slowly sliding him out of her mouth, as her hand stroked him

"Rach" Finn panted "Please …"

She kissed her way back up his chest and to his ear "Make love to me Finn" she panted as she laid on top of him

He flipped her over and smiled as his lips crashed into hers, full of need and want. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before he slid it between her wet folds.

She moaned "Finn … Ohhh … Please …" as her hands ran over her breasts, tugging at her nipples making them hard.

"Who's the tease now?" Finn whispered as he slid. Both moaned in ecstasy as their want and need for each other showed in each thrust.

Rachel pushed him over onto his back, rocking back and forth. Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes

"Rach … Come on … I'm ge-" Finn opened his eyes and saw Rachel pointing her finger (as in to give her a second)

Taking a deep breath (it didn't help) and with lightning speed she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Rach" he said as he grabbed his shorts on and walked to the door. His heart broke for her, knowing she must feel terrible. He opened the cabinet and got a washcloth out to wet with cold water. He knelt down beside her, placing the cold, wet washcloth on the back of her neck and moving it forward to her chest; pressing his lips into her head, as he pulled her hair back with his free hand. His lips rested on her ear, as he whispered softly "Rach? Are y-you pregnant?"


	4. Chapter 3

**IT'S YOUR LOVE: A FINCHEL LOVE STORY**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. *I wish I did, because Season 3 Finale wouldn't have ended the way it did!*_

_**A/N: **_

_I would like to thank the readers out there that have requested me to repost this. I have edited this, so hopefully it will only make it better. Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

* * *

_End of Chapter 2 [Recap]_

_Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, actually I think the next few are going to be really short. I still hope that you enjoy it. _

"_Rach" he said as he grabbed his shorts on and walked to the door. His heart broke for her, knowing she must feel terrible. He opened the cabinet and got a washcloth out to wet with cold water. He knelt down beside her, placing the cold, wet washcloth on the back of her neck and moving it forward to her chest; pressing his lips into her head, as he pulled her hair back with his free hand. His lips rested on her ear, as he whispered softly "Rach? Are y-you pregnant?" _

**Chapter 3:**

A few hours later, Kurt knocked on Finn's bedroom door "Hello! Rachel are you coming?"

Finn quickly opened the door "Kurt, can you give us a little bit longer?"

He nodded "Is she okay?"

"Yeah – she is now. She was just getting up from a nap."

Kurt nodded "Okay tell her to let us know when she's ready" Finn nodded as he pressed his lips together before shutting the door "Finn?"

"Yeah" he said as he opened the door again

"If she doesn't want to go …"

"Kurt – just give us some time, okay? She wants to go …" Kurt nodded and walked away; Finn closed the door. He leaned up against it, locking it behind him.

Finn walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rachel "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Finn, can we not talk about this right now? Can't we talk about this after I get back? Kurt and Blaine are waiting."

Finn nodded as she got up and walked toward the door "Rach?" she turned around, taking a few steps back. He walked toward, giving her his famous lopsided smile; his hand cupped her face "I love you – no matter what" leaning down to place a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips.

She looked up into his eyes, as their foreheads met, "Can we go somewhere else tonight … somewhere where we can be alone? No interruptions. No eavesdropping." He smiled and nodded; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a short passionate kiss "Walk with me?" He grabbed her hand and walked downstairs.

"Hey guys – Finn you can't go with us …" Kurt said

"I'm not"

"Oh – Are you ready then, Rach?" she smiled and nodded "Great – we'll be in the car"

She smiled "I'll be out in a minute" Finn and Rachel watched as Kurt and Blaine walked out of the Hudson-Hummel residence "Before I leave – I wanted to give you this" she reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope; he gulped "Don't open it until after I leave" pressing his lips together he stared at the pink envelope with gold stars all over it; he nodded and slipped it into his back pocket, after what seemed like an eternity. "Would you walk with me to the car?" he grabbed her hand

He opened the door for her as she got into the front passenger seat; he closed the door, as Kurt rolled the window down; he leaned down and rested his arms on the window sill of the door "Take care of her … call if you need anything." His eyes locked with hers and he smiled "I love you" he reached his cupping her face with his large hand; placing a kiss on her lips, while caressing her cheek.


	5. Chapter 4

**IT'S YOUR LOVE: A FINCHEL LOVE STORY**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. *I wish I did, because Season 3 Finale wouldn't have ended the way it did!*_

_**A/N: **_

_Sorry I've not posted in a while. My life after work, seemed to be alittle out of control, by 3 hour naps. LOL - They would invade my evening and then once I woke up - I got consumed in reading other fanfictions. It's Friday (actually it's now Saturday ... 4:20 AM ... and I did have a nap (2.5 hrs), but I was determined to write and hopefully post. So I'm struggling right now - I do hope that this makes sense. _

_I would like to thank the readers out there that have requested me to repost this. I have edited this, so hopefully it will only make it better. Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

_Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, actually I think the next few are going to be really short. I still hope that you enjoy it. _

_My plan is to post some more this weekend. That's my plan. _

* * *

_He opened the door for her as she got into the front passenger seat; he closed the door, as Kurt rolled the window down; he leaned down and rested his arms on the window sill of the door "Take care of her … call if you need anything." His eyes locked with hers and he smiled "I love you" he reached his cupping her face with his large hand; placing a kiss on her lips, while caressing her cheek. _

**Chapter 4**

The day was just beginning, yet Finn felt like it had already been a long day. He decided that maybe it would be a good idea to get some fresh air, while Rachel was out with Kurt and Blaine.

He knew a walk would do him some good - twenty minutes later he ended up at the park, where he ended up running most of the way, something he hadn't done in a while.

He found an empty bench over-looking the lake. Pulling out the envelope from his shorts pocket; he took a deep breath and opened it.

"Finn" he quickly shoved the envelope back into his pocket as he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Shue!" he shook his hand, standing up giving him a hug "How are you?"

"I'm good, just staying busy" Will watched as Finn took a seat "Do you mind if I sit?" Finn shook his head "So how are you doing? And Rachel?"

"I'm good …" he said flatly as he stared out onto the lake, where kids and families were swimming "We're good …" his lip twitched upward for a second thinking about the news he was just given not so long ago.

"You sure about that? Do you need to talk?" Will asked.

"Yeah …" Finn said, pulling the envelope out of his pocket and handing it to him. Will opened it, pulling out a picture. "I found out a few hours ago"

His mouth dropped open "Finn" and then a smile "I don't know what to say"

"Yeah – I'm speechless too"

"Congratulations!" Finn nodded "So what's wrong?"

"Thanks" Finn shrugged "I don't know … you know …"

"How do you feel about it?" Will asked

A chuckle escaped Finn's mouth "Honestly?" Finn looked over at Will; a tear escaped onto his cheek "I'm … excited" he wiped the single tear away quickly; clearing his throat "We're having a baby" Finn said with a smile getting bigger and bigger at the thought "You know when Quinn was pregnant and I thought it was mine – completely and totally freaked me out. Maybe because we were a lot younger, I don't know … I held her hand through the doctor's appointment and throughout most of the pregnancy, but even before I found out it wasn't mine – something just didn't feel right … ya know?" taking the sonogram picture back into hands; leaning forward, resting his elbows along his thighs "But now … I feel different"

"Do you think it's because you and Rachel are getting married?"

Finn shrugged "I don't know man" he stared down at the picture running his fingers across it "I mean – I guess … Would it sound weird if I said I love Rachel differently?"

"What do you mean?" shaking his head

"Quinn – she'll always be my first 'love' and she will always have a place in my heart, but with Rachel -"

"Finn, loving someone – it will be different each time. No one love is going to be the same. Just like when that baby" pointing to the sonogram picture "comes into this world – your heart will fill with a whole new kind of love"

"I love Rachel and every time I see her – it's seeing her for the first time … you know like love at first sight." Finn looks at Mr. Shue over his shoulder, who's now sitting against the back of the bench – staring out onto the lake "Even when we have a fight, it's different, because I know it's just a stupid argument and that we'll make up and everything will be okay"

"It wasn't like that with Quinn?"

"No," shaking his head "not at all. I mean felt something for her, but nothing like I have ever felt for Rachel"

"A tether?"

"Yeah … like a tether" Finn sat back against the bench "You know when I proposed to Rachel, honestly – I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't think it would last – you know with her being in New York and me here. Now that we've spent almost a year apart – I just want to spend every waking minute with her"

Will patted Finn on the back "Finn, my friend, you've grown as person … as a man, sounds like you've finally realized what you want out of life"

"Yeah, I guess so" he laughed

"So when's the wedding?" Will asked

"This summer, she's taking it off from school. She decided that before the semester started. She wanted to focus on the wedding and all the details" he laughed

"What's that?"

"Nothing – just thinking about the details … about the baby – I mean how are we supposed to raise a baby and her in New York?"

"Sounds like you have a lot to talk about" Finn nodded "You have to remember – Rachel dreams big. Don't let that get in the way"

"Ugh" Finn ran his hands through his hair; leaning forward resting his elbows on his thighs again "Rachel's dreams … I went and fucked those up, didn't I?"

"It takes two to tango, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm the one she's marrying – _I'm_ supposed to be taking care of her – looking out for her … her dads are going to kill me!"

Will laughed "Hiram and Leroy will be upset, but they won't kill you. You're going to be their son-in-law, the father of their grandchildren – now or later …" patting Finn on the back "Rachel's dreams are going to be put on hold for a while, so the thing to do is support her emotionally and physically."

"Ahhh … I just … I don't know. I don't know that I'm ready to tell her dads."

"What about your Mom?"

"Honestly, I'm not so worried about telling her. She has supported me – and Rachel … through everything, even senior year. The only fan we had – the only supporter. She might not have agreed with it, but she would've helped us. So I have no doubts."

Will looked at his watch "Listen, I have to head out. I'm meeting Emma at school. She's repainting her office and I got volunteered to paint" he laughed as he stood up. "Give Rachel a hug for me and Emma? Tell her we'd love to see her before she heads back to New York"

Finn nodded "I will. Thanks!"

Will started to walk away "Oh and congrats again … about the wedding and the baby"

"Thanks! Oh and Mr. Shue?"

Will's eyebrows raised "Yeah?"

"Can you keep this a secret? You know the whole baby thing?"

"You bet" Will smiled "See you later" waving as he walks away

"Later" Finn waved; watching Will walk away. He stared back at the picture, wishing that it would speak to him – to tell him what he needed to do.


	6. Chapter 5

**IT'S YOUR LOVE: A FINCHEL LOVE STORY**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. *I wish I did, because Season 3 Finale wouldn't have ended the way it did!*_

_**A/N: **_

_I would like to thank the readers out there that have requested me to repost this. I have edited this, so hopefully it will only make it better. Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

_Here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. There's a lot of rambling, but this is kind of how imagine Rachel being, plus I think it's necessary to get the emotions and to get the point across. _

* * *

"_Can you keep this a secret? You know the whole baby thing?"_

"_You bet" Will smiled "See you later" waving as he walks away_

"_Later" Finn waved; watching Will walk away. He stared back at the picture, wishing that it would speak to him – to tell him what he needed to do. _

**Chapter 5:**

Wedding dress shopping was for the brave … the non-pregnant … Rachel loved to shop, but being twelve weeks pregnant, was taking a toll on her. They had been in the bridal boutique for three hours, Rachel already having tried on almost every dress in the store.

"Guys, this is crazy" she threw her hands up in the air "I'll never find the right one"

Kurt walked over to look at a dress on the mannequin "What about this one? It's cute …"

Blaine walked over and sat down on the couch next to Rachel, who was sitting in a white satin robe "Are you okay?" Rachel nodded "You tired?" he asked; nodding again she gave him a look, that only friends, like Blaine and her were – would understand "You know Kurt – he wants to find the perfect dress for you" he spoke in a soft voice, almost a whisper, but just loud enough that only she could hear.

"I know … I just that … Look I appreciate everything that you and Kurt are doing, but I've been sick for over a week and I'm just exhausted. While I understand that me being sick has thrown our plan to shop for the wedding off schedule, I just … really need to spend some quality time with Finn"

Blaine nodded; his eyes following Kurt going from mannequin to mannequin "I understand"

"Do you?" Rachel asked softly "I miss him."

"Yeah. I do. Completely understand. I miss Kurt too." Rachel laid her head on Blaine's shoulder; he put his arm around her "There's only a few more dresses that you have picked out. Let's get you in there to try them on, so we can get you back to Finn"

She lifted her head up and smiled looking into Blaine's eyes "You really do love him and miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah" he said pressing his lips together with a smile

"Then this week shouldn't be about the wedding. It should be about spending time with our significant others. It should be about love" she said with a smile.

"You know that Kurt won't have that, plus – when are you going to get to complete the wedding details - all of the major ones, anyways?"

"I don't know – I'll figure something out" she said shrugging her shoulders "You know he loves you more than you'll ever know"

"So does Finn. I don't think you realize, how it's killing him with you being so far away"

"I do … cause it's killing me too" she stood up "I guess I better get in there and try the rest of those dresses on"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have something in mind that you're looking for? You know – slimming, ball gown, sexy …"

"I do … but I've not found it yet. You know it's just one of those things – when I see it and try it on … I'll know. I want something that … well it's indescribable … I just know that I haven't found it yet. It has to be perfect"

Blaine stood and reached out for Rachel's hand "Let's go … we're going to find that perfect dress. It has to be here somewhere"

Blaine, Rachel and Kurt browsed the bridal boutique once again – looking for more dresses "Miss Berry?" Rachel turned around to find Shannon, her wedding dress specialist, standing there with a smile on her face "I have a few more dresses picked out, whenever you're ready …"

Rachel nodded "I'm ready" and followed Shannon to the dressing room.

Blaine and Kurt took a seat on the leather sofa, as Rachel followed Shannon to the dressing room "Kurt don't you think that this is enough for one day? She's been sick for days and I just don't know how much more she can take"

"You're right, but I know there's a dress _here in this shop_ that is perfect for her"

"Kurt"

"Okay fine … These will be the last … I promise, but I know it's here. I just know it! I can feel it in my bones" he smiled, bouncing up and down in his seat.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

A knock on the door startled Rachel as she stared off into the mirror "Rachel? Come on – let us see it. It can't be that bad!"

She opened the door, tears filling her eyes "Kurt, this isn't it either! This is absurd!" a tear slipped down her cheek; she looked over at Blaine and back to Kurt "I've tried on almost every _fucking_ dress on in this _damn_ store" she said rushed and low "… and none of them are 'the one'"

"Okay" he said with a smile "I agree – this isn't it … it's nice, but not the one" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath like she was getting so angry at Kurt; it was like she was about to explode

"Miss Berry?" Shannon walked out behind Rachel "You have one more dress to try on"

Rachel nodded and looked back at Kurt and then Blaine; she closed her eyes and breathed thinking to herself '_Rachel you have to calm down. You have to get this done_'; opening her eyes tears once again fell down her cheeks, wiping them away, but this time they kept falling, as she turned and walked back toward her dressing room.

Shannon noticed that Rachel was upset as she walked away from her friends "Miss?" Shannon reached Rachel the box of tissues.

Rachel looked up at Shannon, taking a few tissues out of the box "I'm sorry … it's just that I'm exhausted and hungry … and I just can't find the perfect dress. I was hoping to come in here today, try on a few and be done with it, so I could move on to the next details. I realize now that I'm being picky … a little too picky"

"May I call you Rachel?" Shannon asked; Rachel nodded "Come have a seat" Rachel took a seat across from Shannon "Rachel, you're not being picky. You know what you want and you can't find it. I see women in here all the time with the same dilemma; however, they don't have friends like you that will devote an entire day to dress shopping. Most of them will spend … the most an hour in here and then leave. They settle for something, that they like, but they don't love it. I am here to assist you – to help you find that perfect dress. I am bound and determined to help you find that dress, whether it's today, tomorrow or two weeks from now."

Rachel smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks "Thank you for your determination. It's great. You're great. What I'd really like … is to try this dress on and just point to one and say 'okay that's it – I'm done' and not have to worry with this. My time is limited; I'm in town for a week, so I'd really like to find one that I can take back to New York with me."

"I understand. So, can I admit something?" Rachel nodded "I have failed you … and my job. When we first meet with the client, I am supposed to ask you what you are looking for and I didn't do that. I let your friends tell me what they thought you wanted. So … why don't you tell me what you want, what you're looking for and if we don't have it in the store, then maybe we can order for you?"

"That's the problem" Rachel chuckled "I don't know what I want. I mean I do … but not really. I can't just look in a book and say – that's it! It's not that simple!" she looked around the room, at the pictures hanging on the wall "I know I want something that my friends and family would _ever_ imagine Rachel Berry wearing. I want it to be sexy … I want to feel sexy."

Shannon nodded "I think we can find something sexy" she smiled

Rachel continued "I want something that when he sees me for the first time - I don't want my fiancée to see the high school girl that he fell in love with – I want him to see the woman that he's going to spend the rest of his life with, the one that he's going to have children with"

Rachel stood, walking over to the mirror looking at the dress she was in "I want something that will make him weak in the knees, something that will make him want to take me" her face blushed red "right then and there to a janitor's closet … or the women's bathroom … or anywhere for that matter - just to make love to me, because he can't keep his hands off of me" she laughed turning to Shannon "I want to feel sexy and vibrant and … different. Honestly this dress" pointing to the one she is currently wearing "isn't that dress" turning toward the wall with the hooks, where the dresses hang, "so, I want to try that dress on" pointing to the last one hanging on the hook "for my friends out there, because I love them and because they have taken time out of their busy schedules to be here for me, when they could be at home cuddling and watching a romantic movie. But they are here for me" wiping the tears from her cheeks "for me … because they love me and would do anything for me"

Shannon stood, wiping her own tears from her cheeks; stuffing the tissue into her pockets, she walked up behind Rachel, who was still standing in front of the mirror "Well then, Miss Berry, let's get you out of this dress" unzipping the dress "and get you into that dress for your friends" Rachel nodded; slipping the dress off; turning to look at the dress that hung on the hanger "Miss Berry, can I honestly say that the dress hanging right there – isn't the one for you?"

Rachel nodded "I think you just did" and chuckled

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

As she stepped out she only saw Kurt sitting on the sofa, looking through a bridal magazine. She cleared her throat "Rachel"

"I know"

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Sorry Kurt, no I don't. I'm just not at all comfortable in this. It's kind of heavy and hot."

"Okay then …" his face fallen knowing that he had failed her "I guess we are done here" he held back the tears

She walked over to him; taking his hand into hers "Kurt, I'm sorry. I know that you wanted so much for me to find a dress here today, but it's just not meant to be. Not today, anyways. I promise once we get back to New York, we can go to Kleinfield's and try on more dresses. Okay?" he nodded

Shannon appeared "So what do we think?"

Rachel turned to Shannon and shook her head; Kurt cleared his throat "This isn't the one" he choked out

As they headed back to the dressing room; Blaine walked up "Kurt, was that Rachel?"

"Yeah"

"Hey" Blaine patted his shoulder "Hey now, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, plopping down on the sofa "I failed"

"You failed? What do you mean?" he said taking Kurt's hand in one of his own and wrapping his free arm around Kurt's shoulders

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder "I failed Rachel. We came here, with goals on finding her a wedding dress, so we didn't have to do this in New York and I failed her"

"Kurt, just because you didn't find one today, doesn't mean that you can't find one in New York. Come on – we still need to look at the tuxes and they have a section just over there" pointing across the shop "while she's changing, we can look to see what they have"

Kurt nodded "Maybe we can find one, where Finn doesn't look so gigantic" they both laughed as they walked across the shop to find the tuxes.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

"Rachel" Shannon said, as the door closed behind them "I know you wanted this to be your last dress, but I think I found one that you will love" she smiled big

"You mean one that I've not already tried on?"

"Believe it or not, no you've not tried this one on" unzipping the dress "I thought about what you said before and I don't know why I never thought of this dress before."

"So where is this mystery dress?"

Shannon walked in front of Rachel taking the dress and hanging it back on its original hanger "I hid it, because in the bag, it's a simple looking dress. I want you to put it on first, feel it and then look at it. I think it's everything that you're looking for" she walked over to the side table, opening a drawer, pulling something out. Rachel's brow furrowed "I want to put this on, so you don't see it first" reaching Rachel a blindfold.

Rachel paused before putting it on and smiled "I hope this is it" slipping the blindfold on

Pulling the dress bag next to Rachel and hanging it on the rack "It's honestly a beautiful dress and there's not many women that could wear it, but I believe you will be able to pull this off." Taking it out of the garment bag "Okay, I'm going to help you step down, so I won't have to worry about you falling" taking Rachel's arm and guiding her down off the step "This dress, it's new to the store – we've only had it a few weeks. We've not put it out on the floor yet, since we're waiting for the trunk show, which is in a few weeks. Only a few women have tried it on" slipping the dress over Rachel's head

Rachel slipped the dress on; feeling the material fall down her body she ran her hands over the material.

"Okay before I take the blindfold off, I want you to tell me, what you think. How does it feel?"

"Shannon, why can't I just look at it?"

"Nope, I want you to tell me. Here step back up on the step"

Rachel did as Shannon said "It feels wonderful. I love the feel of it on my body. It's almost like I'm wearing nothing at all" Rachel could hear Shannon sniffling "Shannon, are you okay?"

"I'm … I'm okay. Don't mind me"

Rachel pulled the blindfold off, turning quickly to look at Shannon "What's wrong?"

"It's just with your story and your passion in finding a dress. I was thinking about what you said and … you look amazing. You are the first bride, that I've seen, to make this dress look even more stunning, than what it already was. Do you want to see it?"

Rachel nodded as she looked down and saw the material; Shannon held onto Rachel's hand, as she looked down, turning toward the mirror "You can look Rachel"

She took a few deep breaths; squeezing her eyes shut and then raising her head high just like she did when she was on stage, getting ready to perform. Opening her eyes – they immediately went to her belly; she rested her hands on her belly

"Rachel?"

Her eyes met Shannon's in the mirror "Twelve weeks" nodding "my friends … they don't know … nobody does, except my fiancée"

"Well then" she smiled "What do you think?" causing Rachel to turn her attention back to herself in the mirror

Rachel turned around and smiled looking in the mirrors and then turning her attention back to Shannon "I love it!"

"Let me get you some shoes and then we'll go surprise your friends" Rachel nodded; watching Shannon walk out the door – she smiled for the first time today, while trying on dresses.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Rachel walked out of the dressing room, noticing that Kurt and Blaine were no longer sitting in the staging area. She turned to Shannon with a worried look

"Let's walk out into the main part of the store, you can get a better view of the dress and probably find your friends" Rachel nodded

As she walked through the store toward the front, everyone she passed by stopped and stared, gasping; she heard women say how beautiful she looked, the smile on her face grew with each response.

Kurt and Blaine heard the whispers and their attention was brought to the main part of the store "I wonder what's going on" Kurt said as he noticed a crowd gathering around "Let's go" he grabbed Blaine's hand dragging him closer to the crowd "It must be somebody famous"

"In Lima? Doubt it" Blaine laughed; stepping into the crowd, losing contact with Kurt's hand. He made his way through the crowd and stood their speechless, gasping as he saw what everyone else was seeing

She turned around and saw him standing there "Kurt?"

"Excuse me! Excuse me people!" they heard Kurt say

They looked back where he heard Kurt's voice coming from; Rachel smiling with tears in her eyes again.

"People, I need through, please … you're going to-" he was cut off as he made his final steps through the crowd; his eyes caught hers, his hand covered his mouth; tears instantly fell down his cheeks as he softly said "Rachel"

Blaine stepped forward and hugged her "You look stunning" Kurt nodded, as he stood there speechless

"Thanks"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Blaine asked. She nodded and smiled, drying her facing again.

"Miss Berry, let's get you on the platform, so you can have the full affect" Shannon suggested, reaching for Rachel's hand, she stepped up on the platform

"Kurt, what do you think?" Rachel asked, as he still hadn't said anything

Clearing his throat "I'm right here …" walking forward, taking her hand and smiling "You look amazing, just like …"

"A bride …"

They turned to see Carole, Finn's mom, standing there with tear filled eyes. She walked over to Rachel, grabbing her hands as Kurt walked over to Blaine "You're going to be a beautiful bride"

"Mrs. Hummel, what are you doing here? I thought you were in DC for the weekend, with Burt?" Rachel asked as she hugged her

"Rachel … please, call me Carole"

Rachel nodded and smiled "Carole, what are you doing here?"

"Finn called … He said he thought that you could use a 'mom' right now … So I came to hold your hand and to help you get through this"

"He did?" Rachel smiled

"He did …" Carole said

"Do you think Finn will like it? Is it too much?"

Carole shook her head "It's perfect!" she smiled "He won't like it … He'll love it!" she smiled bigger "You'll take his breath away"

"Miss Berry?" Shannon stood back, giving them space; Rachel turned toward her and smiled "Miss Berry, I think I know the answer, but I need you to say it … is this the dress?"

Rachel looked back at Carole, who was still holding her hand and then to Kurt and Blaine who was now standing by her side; she smiled, looking back at Shannon "Yes, this is it! This is the dress!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Shannon cried "I knew we'd find you one" she let out a laugh, as did the others

Rachel turned back to the mirror and smiled "For once I feel beautiful … like a bride" Carole hugged her waist "This is it"

"Rachel, you truly are a beautiful bride and this dress is amazing on you" Blaine stated.

Smiling at his statement "Thank you" Kurt and Blaine walked over hugging her

She stepped off of the platform, but not before Carole could grab her hand, pulling her to the side "You know Rachel, it doesn't end here – I always will be by your side, through thick and thin. You're going to be my daughter, my family … I love you"

"I love you too, Carole" they hugged "Thank you for coming and being here – for being my Mom today. It means everything to me"

"I hate to run, but I have a plane waiting for me. I have to get back to DC" Carole said, drying her face "If you need anything, just call, okay?"

Rachel nodded and smiled "I will … Thank you again" pulling Carole in for a hug. Today was the first day that Rachel actually got to know what it felt like to have mom next to her, to support her. It felt good.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Walking out of the coffee shop, the three friends laughed and carried on with their conversation about this and that, until it went silent. A good silence.

Rachel spoke up "I can't believe I found a dress!"

"The dress" Kurt stated

"The dress" she chuckled "In one day" she laughed "Thank you guys for bringing me today. I had fun." Blaine busted out laughing, then Kurt and Rachel bringing up the end "Okay, maybe not so much in the middle, but I did … I loved today. As much as I loved it, I need to rest. Finn and I need to spend some time together. You do realize that it's been twelve weeks since we've gotten to spend any time together … you know … to talk and hang out – and stuff"

"No problem, Rach – we enjoyed it. Kurt and I have more planning to do and we need to get some stuff, so you and Finn can make some more decisions" she smiled and watched the buildings and houses pass by out the window.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. *I wish I did, because Season 3 Finale wouldn't have ended the way it did!*_

_**A/N: **_

_I would like to thank the readers out there that have requested me to repost this. I have edited this, so hopefully it will only make it better. Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

_Sorry that it has taken so long for me to get another chapter up. I've been so consumed in reading other wonderful fics, writing new ones (ideas just pop into my head and if I don't write it down, then it leaves me) and also my personal (home) life has been kinda crazy too. I'm actually at work right now, trying to write. HAHAHA I love the idea of getting paid to write :) Maybe I'd write more if I was actually getting paid to do this! _

_I am working on Chapter 7 … So hopefully I can get some written today (at work) and then finish it when I get home. _

_Thank you for sticking with me and the story. I'm sorry, again, that updates have been few and far between. _

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

**Chapter 6:**

Rachel, Blaine and Kurt walked in at the Hudson-Hummel house to find Finn lying on the couch watching TV.

He sat up on his elbows peering over the back of the couch "Hey! How was the dress shopping?" he asked, sitting up - his eyes following her, as she sat down next to him.

"You called your Mom?" she asked as she snuggled into his side; he nodded and smiled slightly, not really sure if she was pissed or happy "Thank you" she said wrapping her arms around his "I needed her today. So thank you"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled; he felt so relieved that she wasn't pissed "You're welcome. I heard you looked amazing" Rachel nodded against his chest "Mom said she cried too" she smiled; kissing his chest through his shirt, as she kicked her shoes off, bringing her feet up to the couch.

"Kurt did too" Blaine said as he carried in some shopping bags.

"So what does it look it?" Finn asked as he stroked her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"She can't tell you that!" Kurt yelled as he walked into the kitchen, nearly dropping the bags of groceries "Rachel you can't!"

She chuckled, raising her head up – her eyes meeting his "I can"

"No, don't you dare!" Kurt screamed from the kitchen "Blaine, stop her!"

"I can tell you …. It's white and beautiful" she laughed

"That's it? That's all I get?" she nodded; stretching her neck to give him a quick kiss on the lips, then resting her head back on his chest.

"Okay the groceries are put away" Blaine said as he walked into the living room "Kurt and I better go … we still have lots to do"

"Yes … LOTS!" Kurt clapped his hands, as he bounced up and down for joy. Blaine shook his head and laughed.

Rachel and Finn stood and walked toward the door, where Blaine and Kurt now stood "Thank you guys, so much for today" she hugged each of them

Finn shook their hands, giving them a 'man' hug "Thanks guys! You know for helping her out and being there for her, since I couldn't"

"Anytime" Blaine said as he opened the front door for Kurt

"Night!" Kurt and Blaine said in unison, just before Finn closed the door.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's waist "So are you ready to go to our special place?"

"Uh … Rach – I hope you're not mad, but we're staying here. Kurt's staying with Blaine tonight, so we're all alone"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled "I'm not mad at all. I'm kind of relieved, actually. I think I'm going to go upstairs to slip into something more comfortable"

He smiled and nodded "I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to lock up down here and grab us something to drink"

Rachel opened the door to the bedroom to find a soft glow coming from the candles that are lit and placed around the room. Rose petals scattered around the room. She gasped; bringing her hands to her mouth – she tried to muffle her squeal.

He was at the bottom of the stairs with waters in his hands, when he heard her squeal. A smile crept onto his lips, knowing that she liked it. He stopped himself from going on up; he pulled the envelope out of his pocket and pressed it against his lips.

As he reached his bedroom door, she was still standing in the doorway, her hands still covering her mouth as she was still looking around the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist "You like it?"

She turned to hug him and nodded "It's beautiful" tears fell down her cheeks as the words slipped out of her mouth

"Hey now … what's with the tears?" he cupped her face with his free hand, sliding his thumb gently across her soft cheek "This is for you … this is supposed to make you happy and smile – not happy and cry".

He took her hand, guiding her into the room, closing and locking the door behind them; sitting the bottles of water on the nightstand "I wanted to do something special for you" he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her towards him between his legs "Rach, I don't want to wait any longer. I don't care what we have to do … I want to get married this weekend, before you go back to New York"

She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth; smiling – she nodded; tears falling faster "You know … I was thinking the same thing! I can't take it anymore – being away from you for so long, it just kills me" his hands moving to her hips, as hers resting at the nape of his neck, playing with his hair "and not being able to come home and cuddle with you and tell you what happened that day"

"I know with us getting married this weekend, won't change anything, but – I don't know … I want to be there – to hold you and to kiss you" a smile crept onto his face again "and to make love to you" his cheeks reddened "I miss you every day and it kills me to be away from you for so long"

"Same here … I want you to be there too" she sat down on his leg; looking into his eyes "The day I found out I was pregnant I wanted to call you – I wanted you to be there … I wanted to be here with you, but I wanted to be sure" her smiled fell from her lips "I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long. I thought that telling you over the phone, through a text or an e-mail, wouldn't have been right. I thought we were going to see each other sooner than it was"

"Rach, I'm not mad"

"You're not?"

He shook his head "Not at all. I'm actually glad you waited to tell me – or show me" she smiled through the tears that slipped from her eyes.

Finn pulled out the sonogram picture "It's beautiful" he said as a tear slipped down his cheek

"Finn, that's our baby. One that we created out of love" she laid her head on his shoulder "We're going to be parents, can you believe it?" he smiled kissing her head

She moved to sit next to him, however, he knelt down in front of her, cupping her face to give her a kiss "I love you Rachel, you are the most amazing person in this world" he ran his hands down her sides, resting on her hips "May I?" she nodded and smiled.

She slowly lifted her shirt to expose her small bump; he rested his hands on her belly, leaning forward to plant kisses across her belly.

"Finn?" he looked up into her eyes; their eyes locked on one another, as his hands rested on the sides of her belly, while his thumbs lightly grazed her stomach. "I love you with all of my heart. You know you make me the happiest woman in the world, right?"

His head fell into her lap as his shoulders shook from sobs; her hand ran through his hair "I'm sorry" he looked up again to catch her eyes, this time filled with love and happiness and tears "I've dreamt of this day and now … it's finally here"

He laid down next to her and held her close "You know if we're moving the wedding to this weekend … don't you think we need to call Blaine and Kurt?"

"Can't it wait until morning? I just want to lay here – a little longer … the rest of the night with you. Just you … No interruptions"

"Absolutely" Finn said, as he rested his chin on her shoulder

She turned her head "Okay, maybe a text and then it's phones off for the rest of the night"

"Just the three of us"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. _

_**A/N: **_

_Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

_Sorry that it has taken me a while to post another chapter. I've been writing a few different stories and life in general just has been crazy. Oh and let's not forget the will to write. I get in a slump and have no inspiration. Maybe the winter/fall months will inspire me. _

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

**Chapter 7:**

Finn was downstairs fixing coffee, when he heard Blaine and Kurt come in

"Morning! Anybody awake?" Kurt yelled as they walked through the front door

Grabbing the coffee mugs out of the cabinet "Hey! I'm in here … in the kitchen" Finn yelled

"Hey! Good morning!" Blaine said

Walking in behind Blaine "Morning!" he looked around "Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked

Finn poured three cups of coffee "She's still upstairs … I'm letting her sleep in some."

"Thanks" Blaine said to Finn as he took the cup of coffee that Finn handed him "How's she doing?" he asked as he sat down at the kitchen table

Finn sat down across from Blaine, while Kurt searched the refrigerator for cream "She was doing okay last night" he paused, just realizing that there were boxes of baked goods on the table "Whoa! What's all of this?"

Kurt removed his head from the refrigerator "Ohh – we thought we'd stop and get breakfast; we thought you guys might be hungry"

"We are" she giggled as she walked in, startling the men "Morning" she said as she looked through the boxes of bagels and donuts, as she wrapped her robe around her body and tied it.

Finn smiled at her as he got up to give her a kiss "Want a cup of coffee?"

"Hmmm" grabbing a donut and licking her lips "these are _soo_ good. Actually, I'm in the mood for some orange juice, do we have any?"

Kurt grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator, as Finn grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

"So what's with the donuts and bagels? Did you guys bring them?"

"Yeah, we thought that it would be nice, if we could all sit down to breakfast"

Kurt came over, Finn following behind with Rachel's orange juice and the pot of coffee. They sat around the table talking about what had been happening in the last few months. Silence filled the air; it comfortable, but yet awkward.

"_So_, we asked you guys to come over this morning, because we have a big favor to ask" Finn pause and looked at Rachel; she nodded in approval. "Rachel and I have been talking and we've decided to move the wedding up" Kurt sat up straighter; squealing and clapping "to this Saturday" Kurt's reaction was exactly how they thought it would be – shocked.

"Wait … do you mean like this Saturday … Five days from now?" Kurt exclaimed

Rachel chimed in "Yeah … Five days from now" she giggled "I know it's sudden, but we just – we want it done" she looked between Kurt and Blaine, then to Finn. He sat there smiling and nodding at her "You are the first to know, because we need your help" she worried her bottom lip

Kurt looked Blaine and then back to Rachel – a smile grew on his face "Yay!" he squealed as he jumped up and ran around the table hugging the both of them. "I can't believe it! Blaine did you tell them, about our conversation last night?" Blaine shook his head "We have this covered" Kurt quickly sat down next to Rachel, grabbing her hands "We can go over the details later"

"W–what conversation from last night?" Finn questioned and then his eyes grew wide "Wait a minute! What about your dress, Rach?"

She turned to him and smiled, giving his hand a squeeze "Don't worry - we pick it up Tuesday"

"What about our friends and family?" Finn asked as he began to worry about the small, but yet very huge details.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled; Kurt then looked between Rachel and Finn "Follow us". They all stood and followed Kurt and Blaine into the living room; Kurt stopped them at the living room door "We were thinking … that maybe you could use some help" stating as he opened the door.

The door opened to find their friends were standing there with smiles on their faces and balloons and flowers in their hands and them cheering.

Kurt watched as Rachel and Finn stepped forward toward their friends. He rested his hands on their shoulders "We have everything covered" he said as they patted them on the backs.

Rachel turned to Kurt, her eyes swelled with tears as she looked between Kurt and Blaine "You guys! How did you get them all here in such short time?"

"We called them yesterday" Blaine stated flatly.

"Thank you so much … this is what I needed" Rachel hugged them "I love you guys" she stepped outside to welcome their friends, while Kurt and Blaine stood back.

"I think she might be happy, what do you think?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt pressed his lips together and smiled, swiping away a tear that had fallen "Yeah … I think so"

Finn was standing in the midst of their friends giving and receiving hugs "Come on in" he yelled.

Everybody started piling into the house; Rachel and Finn stood back and watched, he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a light squeeze and kiss to her cheek. Finn started to walk into the house, until he felt a small soft hand grab his arm, pulling him back "Finn?"

He turned to see Rachel, her eyes and nose red, where she'd been crying "Rach, what's wrong?"

"I'm an emotional person, right now – more than ever. What am I supposed to do? How am I going to explain, why I'm crying at every little thing?"

Finn pulled her closed and hugged her "Don't worry about it. We'll just say that you're overwhelmed with everything happening so fast"

"You're right" she smiled and nodded "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too" Finn said as he took her hand and led her toward the house.

Rachel stopped moving "Oh" she closed her eyes as she tried to take deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Finn started to worry; Rachel had become pale.

She let go of his hand and ran over to the bushes to throw up "Sorry"

He ran over to pull her hair back "It's okay. Let's get you upstairs and cleaned up."

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Finn was coming back downstairs as Quinn was snooping around; she was starting upstairs when she ran into him "Hey" Finn said

"Where's Rachel?" she asked "Is she okay?"

"Yeah – she's just getting over the flu" he lied, kinda and he knows that he's not the best liar, he tries to push past Quinn

"Finn, cut the bullshit – don't you remember that I was pregnant once?"

He scuffs "Yeah, I remember that all too well"

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

"She's not pregnant"

"Yeah … um okay … so why don't you and I sneak upstairs" Quinn moving closer to Finn, now mere inches from his face as she whispers "and have sex" as she started to kiss him.

He pushed her away; holding onto her shoulders, so she would keep her distance "Quinn, I-I" he knew that it was going to sound bad, because he actually never admitted this to her "I _thought_ I loved you once. I love Rachel"

"Finn … you _thought_ you loved me?" she looked at him, like she was crushed as she sat down on the steps "You never loved me?"

"I thought I did. I thought that what we had, when we were together, was some type of love, but now – I don't know what to call it. I'm sorry …"

"How do you know that you love Rachel? How do you know that's what it is?" Quinn stared ahead as she asked him – her voice cracking.

"When you and I were together … you have to admit that we were never friends. We fought all the time. That's not a relationship"

"How do you know that it's love – that you feel for her? How do you know that's it not something else?"

"Come on Quinn, we don't have to do this now. I need -"

"No, we need to … I have to know"

"When I was with you – I never felt tethered. When I hear her voice, see her face, picture her, or speak her name" he sits down on the steps a few above Quinn "I don't know. I'm tethered to her. No matter where I am, where she is, what we are doing together or apart … I know that she will always be there for me; supporting me. I can't explain it – I just know in my heart and feel it too, that no matter what happens – she will always be there … Good or bad"

She looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes "You truly love her, huh?"

Their eyes met the tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks as he nodded, gasping "Yeah. Always have"

She moved up to the step he was on, facing him; he looked into her eyes as she wiped the tears from his cheeks "That doesn't mean that we can't hook up before you get married" she stated

His eyes turned angry and stood up "Quinn – Rachel and I are getting married" she nodded, now standing trying to get as close to him as possible "Did you come here, today, just to try to break me and Rachel up?" she stared at him – her facing saying everything "I want you to leave and I'm uninviting you from the wedding"

She sat back down on the stairs looking heartbroken, for once in her life, in the time he's known her she actually looked heartbroken "So you really love her? Is it because she's pregnant?" he started to say something, but she cut him off "Finn, come on, be honest with yourself. Is that the only reason you're marrying her?" he sat down

"Are you serious? We postponed our wedding because of you. If you will recall – we were getting married the day you were in the car wreck. We postponed it – to be by your side and to hold your hand and to help you through your recovery. That was all Rachel. She truly thought that you were her friend. She pushed me; to let it all go – to let the hurt and pain from your words" he looked at her "I love her – she's the love of my life and it's not because she's pregnant. It's not that I'm not proud to be a dad – she asked me to not say anything to anybody, until after the wedding. I want to shout it from the rooftops, because having this baby with her and knowing that it's actually mine" his words stung her heart remembering the pain she caused "She's an amazing woman. She's taught me so much and has given me everything I'm looking for and then some. She makes me happy. I am the happiest I've ever been"

"Okay, okay – I get it … you're happy. Congrats" she rolled her eyes "So how far along is she?"

"Twelve weeks" a voice said standing at the top of the stairs, they looked up and saw Rachel standing there.

He stood up, quickly made his way to her; kissing her cheek "You feeling better?"

She smiled and nodded and he could tell that she had become upset "Yeah" she whispered; clearing her throat as she stared at Quinn; the blonde woman couldn't look at her "I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation" she took a few steps down "I thought we were friends, Quinn?"

"Yeah" she laughs "I'm leaving. I don't know what I thought I was doing, by coming here. Congratulations on everything" she turned and ran down the stairs; Finn and Rachel watched her walk out the door.

Rachel looked at Finn, her eyes sad. Even though she said she overheard their conversation, it must not have been everything as she disappeared quickly up the stairs. Finn followed her into his bedroom; closing the door behind him.

He watched Rachel pace back and forth; taking a step closer to her until she stopped; turning around with tears streaming down her face "Our friends are down there!" she said with a raised voice pointing toward the door "How could you?"

"How could I what? You think that I was actually going to – to sleep with her?" she stared at him "Rach, nothing … NOTHING was going to happen!" she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed; her shoulder shook as she sobbed. He followed her, sitting next to her wrapping his arms around her "Why are we even talking about this? You know me – you know very well, that I'm not going to cheat on you" she wouldn't look at him; she just looked down to the floor.

He removed his arms from around her and stood; she watched him, thinking that he was going leave – to just walk out, but he didn't. She watched him kneel down in front of her between her legs. He caught her eyes before she bowed her head again – he pressed his finger under her chin "Hey! Look at me" she shook her head; he lifted her face "Hey" she looked at him with tears threatening to spill on her already tear-stained cheeks "Rachel Barbara Berry … I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. _You_ and this baby" resting his hands on her hips – his thumbs caressing her belly "are my life!"

Tears slipped down her cheeks "I'm sorry" she sniffled "You're right. I guess it's the hormones"

"It's okay. I'm just hate that she has to be that way" Finn smiled and pulled her into him; they hugged for a few minutes "It's okay … I'm glad that it came out tonight instead of Saturday"

"Yeah"

Finn stood up, reaching for her hand; she looked up at him "Come on! Let's go visit with our friends"

She took his hand; his free hand now resting on the door knob "Finn?"

He turned to look at her "Yeah?"

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too"

"You know … it's just odd that we're here in Lima – together, getting married and having a baby"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, though"

She smiled so big "I've been thinking … I think we need to tell everybody about the baby, before the wedding"

"Are you sure? I mean – I'm okay with that, but it's totally up to you"

"Finn, I'm so happy. I want everybody to know – I don't know if I can keep it a secret any longer" she giggled

"I know it's hard not saying anything to our friends, but how about we tell our parents first?"

"How do you think they'll take the news?"

"Honestly?" she nodded "I think they'll be happy. I mean why wouldn't they? We're getting married anyways." She wrapped her arms around his waist "Of course, I think my Mom and Burt will take it the best. Your dads … I think they'll be pissed, but will eventually come around." They laughed.

"Finn?" he pressed his lips to her head and hmm'd against it "Can we go visit with our friends now?"

He smiled and removed his lips from her head, as he opened the door.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. _

_**A/N: **_

_Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

_Sorry that it has taken me a while to post another chapter. I've been writing a few different stories and life in general just has been crazy. Oh and let's not forget the will to write. I get in a slump and have no inspiration. Maybe the winter/fall months will inspire me. _

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Tuesday morning – Finn woke up with Rachel snuggled up to him "This is it! This is the rest of my life" he smiled and closed his eyes, dreaming of the day their baby was born.

Rachel woke up shortly after Finn had dozed back off; she noticed a huge smile on his face. She knew that he was happy. She slipped out of bed, hoping not to wake him, so she could take a shower.

Just as she passed the mirror, she caught a glimpse of something. She backed up and looked again. Noticing her belly had grown overnight. She bit her lower lip – smiling as she touched her belly. '_It's actually happening_'

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

A frown fell upon his lips, when he noticed Rachel wasn't around. Finn sat up on his elbows looking around the room. He noticed that the shower was running, so he jumped up thinking that he'd surprise her and jump in with her.

He opened the bathroom door; not shutting it all the way – leaving it cracked open. He quickly shed his boxer briefs, he smiled with excitement; walking over to shower, slowly pulling the shower curtain open. For the second time in the last five minutes a frown fell upon his face – Rachel sitting in the tub, with her knees pulled to her chest "Rach? What's wrong?" he jumped in, sitting behind her, pulling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You can tell" she said in a low voice

"What?" he said as he pressed his lips into her head

She stood up and turned around "This … this is what's wrong, Finn" pointing toward her stomach "I got up this morning, passing the mirror and all this … it's all I saw" he closed his eyes and bowed his head; she could tell it hurt his feelings; she kneeled in front of him, resting her hands on his thighs "Finn, I pick up my dress today – how am I going to explain this when I try it on?" saying as she begins to sob.

"Come here" he pulls her close, trying to comfort her - the best he can; reaching behind her to turn the water off "You need to get ready. Kurt and Blaine will be here anytime" He wiped the tears and water from her cheeks; pressing his lips against hers. She nodded, standing up to get out of the shower.

He sat there – watching her every move as she dried off, then slipping into a sundress. His thoughts carried him far away – remember the first time he saw her in the halls of McKinley; the first time he heard her sing; their first time kissing; their first date; their first time making love – all of their firsts.

He smiled, wrapping the towel around his waist. He leaned against the door of the bedroom "I love you" she turned around and smiled "I love you too"

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Blaine and Rachel were sitting in the bridal shop, waiting for them to bring her dress out. Blaine noticed that she kept biting her lip, knowing that something was on her mind.

"I know you wanted Kurt to come" Blaine said

"Huh?" she looked at him

"I was just saying that I know you would've rather Kurt come, than me. Is that why you've barely spoke to me the whole time?"

"Oh Blaine! No! I am so sorry. I'm just … I just have a lot on my mind at this moment. Speaking of Kurt, where is he?"

"He got a call from a potential employer – so they asked if he could come in at one. He told them that he couldn't and asked if he could do it when he returned to the city. They declined, so he asked if they couldn't do a phone conference. They agreed."

"That's great! I'm so glad that he's finally doing something that he loves." She said "How are you doing? I-I mean with him in New York?"

"Good. I mean – it was hard at first, but you know … I've found ways to keep myself busy, plus Finn's here, so we've hung out a lot." He smiled "Don't get me wrong – I miss him like crazy, but it's only a few more months before I'll be there with you guys" he noticed that she dropped her head; now she's tugging at her fingers. He reaches over and grabs her hands "Rachel w-"

"I-I'm going to tell you something … and you have to promise me that you won't say a word to anybody … and that includes Kurt!"

He looked at her – seeing the tears swell in her eyes "I-"

"I'm pregnant"

"Y-you're"

"Pregnant" she stated again, a small tug on the corner of her lips, causing her to smile

He could tell that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders; smiling "Congratulations" he hugged her

Taking a deep breath "Oh thank God!" she quickly shed the over-sized cardigan that she wore over her sundress "I was roasting" she said as she stood

He chuckled "I was wondering why you was wearing it" he said as he looked up and noticed a small bump protruding from Rachel, causing her dress to stick out a little more than usual "when it's rather warm out"

She noticed that he saw her belly "Yeah" he looked up at her and smiled; she rubbed her bump, taking a seat next to him "I know right? Crazy, huh? I kinda flipped out on Finn this morning"

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because the first thing I saw when I woke up was this. Blaine, I'm literally freaking out. What if my dress doesn't fit now?"

"Then they'll just have to alter it" she bowed her head "Are you happy, Rachel?"

She nodded "Yeah" she turned her head now looking Blaine in the eyes "For the first time in my life, I'm happy. I mean, I am so so happy with Finn, but I don't know – just knowing that we're starting a family. It kinda makes everything I've done and lived for – even more. You know I worry about Finn."

"Why?

"I don't know – I'm afraid that I don't make him happy. And now with the baby on the way – I … I just wonder if he regrets any of this?"

"Rachel" he pulled her in for a hug "You make Finn the happiest man in the world. Do you know why, some nights he doesn't call you until late?"

Shaking her head "I'm afraid to ask"

"It's because, he's usually with me. We hang out and talk, playing games or just venting. He says that I'm the only one that he can talk to about this stuff, since Kurt's in New York" he laughed "Right after you guys started school, I had to drop my car off at the tire shop and he was there. Rachel he looked so worn out. So I asked him what was going on. He told me that he didn't want to talk about it" he squeezed her hand "An hour later – he was on my doorstep, crying"

"About what?" chewing on her lip again

"About you - being in New York, that he wasn't sleeping. We talked that night for hours. So it started out a weekly thing and then it became a couple times a week and now it's a daily thing. Even though you two talk every night – he worries about you … about your safety; about whether you've found another man. He also told me, that you saved him."

"Saved him? How?"

"From making the biggest mistake of his life" her facial expressions said everything "Quinn" she nodded "Rachel, he loves you more than anything in this world. He is so happy – that he can barely contain himself. You are it for him."

She wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek "He's it for me too" once again she hugged him "Thank you Blaine for this"

"You're welcome. So how far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks"

"Well – I think that you look amazing and no matter what anybody else says – you guys are going to be great parents"

"Miss Berry?" an older lady stepped into the waiting area "Are you ready to try on your dress?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. Following the lady to the back.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. _

_**A/N: **_

_Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

_Sorry that it has taken me a while to post another chapter. I've been writing a few different stories and life in general just has been crazy. Oh and let's not forget the will to write. I get in a slump and have no inspiration. Maybe the winter/fall months will inspire me. _

_Also, I wanted to thank everyone who kept my sister in their thoughts and prayers. I am happy to say that she re-gained her speech on Monday (my birthday), which was a great birthday gift! Also, she is being released from rehab today and going home._

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Everything in her life was finally coming together – Finn, school, a wedding and a baby on the way.

Thursday morning, Rachel woke up, sitting up in bed. At first she didn't know where she was, until she rubbed her eyes a few times and looked around.

A room that was all too familiar to her. She smiled as she looked over on the nightstand and saw the picture of them in New York – the weekend that now has changed their lives forever. She remembered it all too well.

_Finn had taken off from work so that he and Rachel could spend some time together. It seemed as if the further along Rachel was in school the further apart their visits came. Rachel hadn't been home in at least six weeks and phone calls were few and far between. The Sunday before Finn's arrival was the first time in a week that they had talked. She hadn't even talked with her fathers – just a text or two as she was on her way to classes._

_She ran into his arms at the airport on a Wednesday afternoon. It was the first time in six weeks that they had seen each other. It was just like a movie – he dropped his bags, picking her up and swirling her around in circles. He planted her feet on the ground, bringing his hands to cup her face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips crashed into one another's. Lip-locked for several minutes, only breaking to come up for air. He rested his forehead against hers. "I've missed you so much, Rach"_

"_Me too Finn!" a tear slipped down her cheek; he quickly wiped it away "Are you hungry?" he laughed "Of course you are!"_

_They grabbed some Chinese and desserts on the way to the apartment. Kurt was going to be out late, since it was his study group night. _

_Most of the night was spent cuddling on the couch and watching a movie for one of Rachel's classes. Finn had gotten up and changed into his pajamas so he could be more relaxed. Rachel paused the movie and decided to the same thing. As she came back in from the bedroom, Finn grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. At first she was sitting across his legs and minutes later she turned and straddled his legs. "I love you Rachel" he whispered into her lips as they kissed. His lips trailed down her neck nibbling on the sensitive spot below her ear. _

_Her hands rested on his shoulders as he lavished her neck with kisses; moans elicited from her lips. Her hands caressed his covered chest until they reached hem of his shirt; she quickly helped him removed it – as she did she ground her hips into his. _

_On instinct, as she ground herself into him – he thrust his hips into hers. Moans from both parties escaped their lips. His hands slipped underneath her tank top, caressing her bare breasts. "Finnn" she moaned into his ear; her warm breath on his ear sent chills down his body. _

_He stood up from the couch; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he cupped her ass to carry her into her room. He carefully laid her on the bed, now hovering over her – his hands caressed her sides until they rested at the waistband of her sleep shorts. He pulled them down, realizing that Rachel was wearing any underwear "Fuck Rach" her cheeks reddened._

_She bit her lower lip and quickly sat up, pulling his boxers and sleep pants down in one swift moment; she stared at him; now standing up in front of him "It's been too long" she turned him around and sat him down on the edge of her bed._

_She turned away from Finn – sinking down on his member "Fuck" Finn grunted out "you're so tight" she rested her head on his shoulder as his hands made their way to her stomach – one caressing her breasts and the other rubbing her clit. _

_Her hips moved in circles – one hand resting on his thigh, the other thrown over his shoulder playing with his hair. _

_His hips thrusted up making Rachel gasp "Finnn" she moaned out – he quickly lifted her up, turning her around and laying her on the bed; he slid inside of her he sped his thrusts up "Harder. Finn. Harder" she breathed. He slammed into her with force making her squeal. _

_He reached between them, rubbing her clit "Ohhh Gooodddd Finn" she screamed_

_His lips resting next to her ear "Scream my name. I wanna hear you scream my name, babe." She nodded_

_Her walls clenching around his member "Finnnn" she screamed as she came undone; he spilled into her as he grunted her name "Rachhh". He stayed in her until he went flaccid, he rolled off of her and lying next to her. _

_She turned toward him caressing his sweaty face. "I love you Finn. I have missed you more than you'll ever know."_

"_I love you too Rach" he smiled moving some hair from her forehead "I've missed you too – more than you'll ever know." _

_She smiled as he pulled her into his body "Finn?" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can we sleep?"_

"_Me too Babe! Night. I love you." _

"_Night. I love you too" she said as he pulled her into his naked body_

_The rest of Finn's time in New York was spent running around the city sight-seeing, something that Rachel promised him they would do together on his visits; when they weren't sight-seeing, they spent it together in the apartment. _

_Sunday came all too quick for the happy couple; Kurt tagged along to take Finn to the airport. Rachel was a mess and so was Finn. Kurt left Finn and Rachel to say their final good-byes, while he decided to go browse the shops for bargains – he was determined to find something interesting and cheap, while waiting on Finn's flight. "I hate this Finn … I hate having to say good-bye to you and not see you for weeks" she cried into his shoulder._

"_I know babe, but you only have a few more weeks …" she glared at his sentence "I know what you're thinking Rach – it's not going to be that bad. We're both going to be extremely busy … me with the remodel and move of the shop; you with your classes" _

"_I guess you're right. Plus we have Skype and Facetime …" she flashed him her best smile_

"_That's right" he pulled her into him, as they sat on the cold marble floor "You know – it's okay Rach, if we don't talk everyday … as long as you know that you are the only one for me and that I love you, more than anything"_

_She looked up into his sparkling amber eyes "I do know that … Thank you" she smiled "and promise me – that you know you are the only one for me and I love you more than anything" _

"_I promise" he whispered into her head and his lips rested in her hair. _

_Thirty minutes later Kurt had arrived back to find Rachel crying even harder and Finn trying to board his plane. _

"_Rach, come on – Finn has to go … he's going to miss his plane" Kurt wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back gently._

"_I love you" Finn choked out as his heart broke just watching her fall apart as he walked toward the gate. _

"_I love you too" waving as she ran toward the gate stopping half-way in between where Kurt was standing and the gate. He slowly disappeared behind the walls; she waved for a few more minutes. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Kurt ran to catch his friend, as her knees buckled. "Kurtttt" _

"_I know … I know" he said as he situated them on the cold floor as he rocked and comforted her "Just let it out" rubbing her hair. _

_Finally, Kurt and Rachel made it home. Kurt texted Finn telling him that they finally made it home – _

'_Finally home. Two hours this time. You owe me big time – again! Hope you made it home safe. Lots of love.'_

_Finn pulled out his phone as he got into his truck; turning it on to find two new voicemails and four new texts. He scanned through the texts and saw Kurt's, again, his heart broke, knowing how much of a hard time that Rachel was having. 'I can't do this anymore. Something has to happen' he thought to himself; texting Kurt back before listening to his voicemails._

'_Just got in my truck at the airport – heading home. Is she asleep?'_

_ 'Yeah – how did you know?'_

'_We've been through this before, remember? Remind her that I love her. I'll call later. Heading out now.'_

'_I will and be safe. Oh - and don't forget to give Blaine the gift.'_

"Rach?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Rach, babe are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah" she smiled "Just thinking. Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone" her smile fell.

"Sorry – I woke up early and wanted to let you rest. I made breakfast" he reached over on the nightstand and reached her a bowl of fruit.

She smiled "Thank you" she stared into his eyes; leaning over to kiss him; a small peck intended, however, she deepened the kiss.

She pulled away, smiling as she tugged at her lower lip with her teeth "What was that for?" he asked, as she quickly shrugged taking a bite of her fruit "Are you okay?" she nodded "Babe? What were you thinking about … you know as I came in?"

She reached over sitting her bowl and glass down; resting her hands on top of his, which were caressing her barely there bump "I was thinking about the baby. Actually, I was thinking about that weekend" a smile crept on her face "and how wonderful it was" his hands stilled on her stomach

"Yeah" he paused nestling his nose into her neck "You know that was the best weekend of all … you know why?" she shook her head; he kissed her cheek; smiling against it "because that was the first five days where we got to spend time as a family. You know, even though Kurt was there – it was like we were actually married. We lived together for five days. It made everything … I don't know … so real"

"It did – didn't it?"

"Yeah and knowing that it was that weekend that we created this life" he rubbed her belly "makes it even more special" he paused; thinking about that weekend too "I love you Rachel. I love you more than anything in this world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our children" squeezing her tighter.

They sat like that for a few minutes "Finn?" he kissed her neck again "What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got quiet … so what are _you_ thinking about?" she asked rubbing his arms, as if she was comforting him.

"If I ask you something – you promise me, you won't get mad or offended?"

"Finn?"

"Rach, I won't ask if you don't promise me"

"Fine – I won't get mad"

"Do you regret that weekend? I mean – us not using protection? I mean – the first time I don't know how I forgot, but I did and then -"

"Finn … I don't regret anything about that weekend. Nothing" she looked into the mirror that sat on his dresser; she looked into his eyes "To be honest – I was ready to take that next step. I wanted to feel you … to actually feel you. I wanted to know what it was like, plus the box was empty. I forgot to stop on my way home the night before."

"I brought some … I remembered you had mentioned it and I brought some. I stopped and got them on the way to the airport" he maintained the eye contact in the mirror, then his eyes closed; she shifted on the bed, turning in his lap "Rach – for once in my life … I didn't want to screw anything up … I wanted to show you that I could be the responsible adult, that I so want to be"

She cupped his face "Look at me" his eyes met hers; she could see the disappointment in his eyes as he admitted his mistake … their mistake "Finn, we both knew what we were doing. So don't you dare, think that you're taking the blame for this. We were taking a chance. And when we took that chance, hoping that nothing would happen -" a smile crept on her face as tears fell onto her cheeks "A miracle happened. A life was created." her hands slide down his arms, taking his hands into hers and placing them on her bump "Our child was created. He or she isn't a mistake; they're a miracle, created out of love."

He sniffled "Yeah"

She looked into his eyes "Finn, do you regret it?"

"No" he shook his head "Never … She's a miracle"

"She?"

He smiled "She" they embraced for a few minutes, before Rachel turned back in his lap "I love you"

She smiled "I love you too … I can't believe – just two more days and we'll be husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Finn Christopher Hudson"

"So Mrs. Hudson-to-be" both giggled, at her new name "what are your plans for today?"

Her smile said everything "I don't know – I wish we could just stay like this, but Kurt texted me last night before I fell asleep; saying to call once we got up"

"Oh yeah – Blaine mentioned something yesterday about a cookout tonight or something tonight, what do you say? Are you up for it?"

Right on cue – her phone rung; Finn reached over unplugging it from its charger "It's Kurt" he slide his finger across her iPhone to answer it "Hey man – what's up?"

"Good morning Finn. Is Rachel awake yet?" Kurt asked

"Yeah – we're just talking … what's up?" Finn said

"Umm … well Blaine and I are downstairs, can we come up? We wanted to talk to you – both"

"Oh okay … yeah the door is unlocked, come on in" Finn said before hanging up the phone.

"Finn?" Rachel said

"Hmm?"

"You might want to remove your hands from my stomach. I mean – it looks odd for you to be rubbing my stomach – remember they don't know that I'm pregnant" she stated

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't be. I want you to feel comfortable to do it anytime, but until we tell everyone – I think maybe we should keep it on the down-low" she kissed his cheek as he nodded "Can you reach me my bowl of fruit?"

He removed his hands from her stomach, slightly frowning. He was ready to tell Kurt and wanted to tell him and Blaine and everybody else for that matter, but he knew it was important to Rachel for them to tell their parents after they got married.

A knock on the door and it slowly crept open; Kurt poked his head in "Knock, Knock"

"Good Morning!" Rachel said with a mouthful of fruit "Come on in"

Kurt took a seat at Finn's desk; Blaine leaning against the desk next to Kurt "So we're going to make this short, because honestly I have so much stuff to do – I'm not even sure if I can pull it off" Rachel started to speak, but he held his hand up; she closed her mouth, then taking another bite of fruit "So we wanted to do something special for you guys and since the wedding is at 'last minute' we have no time, really, for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, so we decided that maybe it would be fun and simple to do to have everyone over here for a cook-out" he looked between them "What do you think?"

Rachel and Finn looked at each other and shrugged "I think it sounds great" Rachel smiled "I can't wait to see everyone again"

"Great!" Kurt squealed

"So … what can we do to help you out?" she asked

"Nothing" Blaine spoke up "Today is a day for you guys – we wanted to make it special. I'm taking care of the arrangements for today. Food is already planned and taken care of" he paused looking down at Kurt "however; I may need your help, Finn. You know manning the grill. Burt said he would do it, but he said that he would be late."

"Sure! No problem"

"Guys, isn't there anything that I can do?" Rachel asked "I'm capable of doing stuff. I had the flu … I feel much better now"

"Actually, there is something you can do" Kurt smiled; she raised her brow questioning him quietly "You can relax" he pulled out an envelope out of his pocket; reaching it to her "it's not much, but we thought that maybe you and the girls could go and spend time together. It's not much – but we bought you and the girls mani's and pedi's … actually we had help from Carole and Dad"

"Your dads too" Finn said squeezing her a little tighter

"My dads? They were in on this too?" she choked out

"Yeah … actually it was their idea" Finn said softly into her ear "They came by the shop on Tuesday, while you were out picking up your dress"

"That's why I couldn't go with you … they asked that I meet them there" Kurt said

"You guys …" tears filled her eyes "I don't know what to say"

"The girls will meet you there, so – I guess you need to get ready" Kurt said smiling

She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded "Come here guys" Kurt and Blaine sat down on the bed in front of her and Finn; she reached up and gave them both hugs "Thank you … not just for this, but for the wedding and everything that you guys have done and are doing" she grabbed Kurt and Blaine's hands "for us … for our future" she smiled.

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes "It's our pleasure … now you need to get ready or you're going to be late"

She smiled and nodded; Kurt and Blaine started to leave the room "Blaine?" he turned around "Can I … um … can I talk to you for a second?"

"Should I? I mean do you want me to leave?" Finn asked

"No, I think you need to stay" she smiled "Kurt – I have something up my sleeve, so …" she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I got it. I'm going to go make lunch … I'll be downstairs" he closed the door behind him

"Have a seat …" she stated.

"Umm … this isn't about a surprise for Kurt, is it?" Blaine nervously asked

"No" she said looking at him; she turned to look at Finn "He knows" she said softly; Finn's eyes widened and then his face softened "Blaine, I just want to make sure that you've not said anything to Kurt or anyone … you know about what we discussed on Tuesday"

"Rachel, I made you a promise, that I wouldn't say anything …" he stood and began to pace "Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from Kurt? I mean we were at the mall yesterday and he walked into the baby store – picking out clothes for his future nieces and nephews. I had to drag him out of there before he bought something"

"Do you think he knows?" she asked biting her lip, nervous

"No" Finn chimed in "I don't think he does. He mentioned something Tuesday before your dad's got to the shop. There was a baby magazine or something in the office that someone had left. He was asking when we were going to have babies and if we would name our first child after him."

"Finn's right … Kurt's been on this whole baby kick lately. I don't know maybe he suspects something?" Blaine said shrugging his shoulders "If he knows – he hasn't said anything to me" looks down at his watch "I really hate to do this, but if you don't get ready – you're going to be late"

"Thanks Blaine!" she said as he shut the door behind him

"So you told Blaine, huh?" Finn smiled; watching her get out of her pajamas to change into something for the day

She looked back at him, sitting in the floor next to her suitcase "I'm sorry Finn. I know I asked you not to say anything, but -"

"Babe, it's okay! Really."

"Who did you tell?" she eyed him; he shrugged "Finn? Who did you tell?"

"Mr. Shue … The day you told me. I saw him when I went for a run in the park"

"Okay – so can we promise each other not to tell anybody else until after the wedding?" she stood slipping into her jumper – slipping her sandals on as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I promise" he smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: _

_I DO NOT own Glee or any of these characters. _

_A/N: _

_Please remember to comment/review – these are very important. For readers that do not write – comments/reviews let the writer know how they are doing, whether it's good or bad. So if you have something to say – say it! _

_I just wanted to say Thank You to 'Noro' for commenting on every chapter. Your comments mean a lot and thank you for sticking with the story. _

_Also I would like to thank AliasCSINYFriendsER and MoncheleFinchelLove for proof-reading and giving me advice, your thoughts and opinions, about this chapter, since some of this is new. _

_One more thank you – a very big thank you to you the readers … It means a lot that you've stuck with this story. Life has been crazy and every time I open this doc to start writing – a new fic idea comes into mind. (Right now I have 3 or more that I've started – I'm so bad.) Thank you again for sticking with me and this story! _

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Finn and Rachel had called a first family dinner at the Berry house for Friday evening. Rachel volunteered for her and Finn to cook. They wanted something more intimate than the nights before function; even though their parents were there, they wanted to do something special, just for their parents.

"Hello?" Finn yelled as he walked into the Berry house, to find the windows open and music playing. He arrived around ten, to help Rachel cook, clean and get organized. He sat his duffle bag down next to the door, hanging up his suit jacket on the coat rack "Rach?"

"I'm in here," she yelled from the kitchen

He walked in to the kitchen, finding Rachel sitting in the floor; her hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, her black gym short shorts and a big red tank top with a black sports bra underneath. The size of the tank told him that it was his old McKinley gym class tank top '_How did she get that?_' he wondered "Babe, you okay?"

"Hey. Yeah … I'm just cleaning the cabinet doors. They are so nasty! If I had known this – I would've started on Monday"

He squatted down next to her, resting his hand on her lower back. She turned her head – their eyes met; she smiled so big "Hey" he smiled, leaning forward placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey" she smiled, pulling on her lower lip with her teeth "You did wear old clothes"

"Well, you said we were going to be getting dirty" he shrugged his shoulders "plus, I found them in my bathroom this morning. I just wonder how they got there?" He playfully pushed her shoulder "And before you ask – I did bring a change of good clothes, too. They're in the living room. Not to worry – they passed Kurt's inspection too." He saw her smile, knowing that was good sign "So, what do you want me to do? You tell me – I'll do it"

"I'm almost done with the lower cabinets, so if you could grab the other rag, that's on the counter – I'll get new water and you can do the upper ones, since I can't reach them," she stood up, tossing the rag down into the bucket. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head back to look into his eyes. "I hope you don't mind that I stole your old gym tank top" she smiled. "I found it in your drawer, while I was looking for your '_old'_ clothes." He chuckled at her admitting that she stole it from his room last night.

"You know I don't mind. It looks much better on you, than it ever did me," he said into her forehead, where his lips were resting "So how are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday," she shrugged "I missed you this morning, when I woke up. Thank you for staying last night," she said as she pulled him into her body, as she rested against the counter.

"Anytime," he smiled. "So did your dad's say anything? Were they mad that I stayed?"

She shook her head. "No, not really … They knew I wasn't feeling well after the party, so they didn't argue. Plus I told them that we both fell asleep while watching a movie" she smiled "I think it helped that the door was open all night. Daddy said that he came in to check on us and we were out. What about you; did your mom say anything?"

"No, she just asked how you were doing," he chuckled "You know – it's odd, just how well they're all taking it. I mean, neither of our parents said anything about us sleeping over at each other's house. I'm not complaining – it's just all confusing."

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

Finn finished the upper cabinets, while Rachel finished some of the other items on her to-do list. "Okay – I'm going to go take a shower and get cleaned up."

"Is there anything else that you need me to do?" Finn asked, as he reached down into the bucket to rinse out his cleaning rag.

"Hmm," Rachel walked back over and looked at her to-do list. "Nope, I think that's all. I may need you to help me with dinner." She walked out of the kitchen and started upstairs, turning around and poking her head back into the kitchen. "Actually … there is something that you could help me with … I mean if you want to," she said in an almost embarrassed voice

"What's that?" he smiled

"Well I was just thinking … maybe if you hurry …" she watched as Finn had to process what she was getting at and then a smile crept among his face. "Shower. Together."

He nodded his head as he watched her take off behind the wall. Finn scrubbed the cabinets as fast as he could, still doing a good job at getting the gunk off of them. He quickly dropped the rag into the bucket of water and jetted off upstairs – the thought of shower sex with his beautiful, pregnant fiancée, made his pants grow tighter each step he took.

He made his way to her bedroom, quickly locking the door behind him; shedding his clothes like they were on fire. He stumbled a bit, almost falling face first onto the floor.

The music rang throughout the bathroom and into the bedroom. He noticed that she had left the bathroom door ajar. He reached over to the CD player and flipped through to the song that he was looking for.

The music started; a smile crept on his face as he slipped into the shower with a very naked Rachel; her body glistening as the water penetrated over her head.

_We've got the afternoon  
_

"Our shower song?" Rachel giggled, as Finn's lips attacked her in a passionate kiss "I thought you'd forgotten about me," she groaned as his hands roamed her wet body, quickly finding her sex.

_You got this room for two  
_

"Never," he groaned out "Let me show you that I never forgot about you" kissing down her chest between her breasts, making his way to her baby bump and pausing for a second. His hands rested on her hips, as he was now squatting down in front of her; he glanced up at her and smiled

_One thing I've left to do  
_

He breathed hotly over her sex, sending shivers throughout her whole body. His left hand trailed down her thigh – gently lifting her leg and placing it over his shoulder, as he pressed her body against the cold, wet tiled wall.

_Discover me_

His tongue flicked her sensitive nub, as his fingers caressed her wet folds, before sliding inside of her. Taking her clit between his lips, gently tugging on it – causing her body to spasm almost instantly

_Discovering you  
_

"Ohh …" she gasped as he slipped two fingers inside of her with force. She was tight and wet; he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her right hand palmed her breast, pinching and tugging her nipple as her left hand found his hair - pressing her hand into the crown of his head, pushing his face deeper into her sex. He slipped his tongue between her slick folders and he added another finger, continuing to pump in and out of her.

_One mile to every inch of  
_

Her hand left her breast and reached for the shower head; bringing it closer to her chest, letting the water spray down over her breasts.

Their eyes meet; he smirked as he took her nub between his lips once again; pressing them together

_Your skin like porcelain  
_

"F-fuck!" she screamed. "Finn …" Panting and gyrating her body as he reached up to take the shower head from her, quickly flicking it to the massage stream, he held it close to her nub, causing her walls to clench tightly around his fingers. He added a third finger – his fingers curling into a 'come here' motion, hitting her g-spot, with every curl

_One pair of candy lips and  
_

"F-fuckkk!" she screamed again. He dropped the shower head – letting the water spray their steamed bodies and placing his lips on her clit again tugging on it.

_Your bubblegum tongue_

Removing his fingers from her - he pulled her other leg over his shoulder. She pressed her back into the tiled wall, pushing her mound into his face, her walls clenching and unclenching as his tongue licked up and down her slit, inserting his tongue into her.

_And if you want love  
_

She came hard as his tongue slipped up and down her folds. Her body shook as he licked her clean.

_We'll make it  
_

He rested her feet on the ground, standing up, as he ran his hands up her body "You," he smirked, "taste so good"

_Swimming in a deep sea_

His erection pressed against her stomach "I love you Rachel," he whispered in her ear before taking it between his lips and then grazing his teeth over it. "Slow or Fast? Soft or Hard?" he growled into her ear

_Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
_

She slipped her hand between their wet bodies, taking his smooth, velvety, cock into her hands; gently pumping him from the base to the tip. She moaned "F-fast," softly as her mouth dropped open as his fingers found her sex, "a-and" moaned again, "h-hard." He smiled into her neck.

_And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
_  
He ran his fingers down her slickened folds, as she spread her legs. Quickly being spun around and her body pressed against the cold, wet tiled wall; his arms wrapping around her mid-section, caressing her small bump, sliding his right hand down to her hip, then to her thigh making his way to her sensitive nub; while his left hand cupped her breasts, gently massaging them, since they were still so tender.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
_

He pulled her tighter into his body; slightly lifting her off of the ground, so that his tip could tease her entrance. "F-finnn …" she moaned out as her right arm laced behind their heads, where she found his hair, gently tugging at it. Her left arm reached behind her running her hand up and down his thigh and onto his ass.

_Your body is a wonderland  
_

His ministrations to her clit became faster as his hips thrusted his erection onto her sex, teasing her; his lips still on her neck, kissing her shoulders, then back to nibbling her ears.

_There's something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
_

He rested her feet on the ground, as his hands suddenly left her body; she growled from the loss of contact, until she felt something cold and silky dripping across her breasts. She opened her eyes to see Finn's left hand rubbing body wash across her breasts; taking her nipple between his fingers and gently pinching it, while his right hand moved to her stomach, caressing it and up to cup her right breasts, mocking the same ministration as the left hand.

_You tell me where to go and_

"F-finn …" she moaned out, "p-pleaseee"

_Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_

"Please what?" he snickered, whispering huskily into her ear. She gasped as she felt his fingers moving faster on her sensitive nub. Her mouth gaped open as he quickly spun her around and attacked her lips in a fiery passionate kiss.

_You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming in a deep sea_

He pushed her back into the tile; reaching up to remove the shower head from its holder so he could wash the soap off her body. Her hands roamed her body, as he moved the shower head along her chest.

_Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
_

Once her chest was rinsed off, he moved the shower head down her body to finish rinsing off the soap. His foot pushed her feet apart, so she was spreading her legs more. His left hand grabbed her hair and gently tugged it, so her face was looking up toward his. He grinned as he saw the pleasure swim across her face. He pointed the shower head between her legs and turned the stream to massage once again. The water hit her nub with a force; her body began to shake "F-fuck Finn" she screamed as her hand slid down his arm and to his hand that was holding the shower head – she gently pushed it away. Moving one hand in between her folds and inside of her; bringing it to her clit, rubbing it vigorously, while her other hand caressed her breast, pinching and pulling on her nipples. She looked up at him through her long eye lashes as she bit her lower lip and moaned.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
_

Finn stroked his hardened cock as he watched Rachel touch herself. He groaned out – deciding he'd had enough. "Fuck Rach."

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
_

He bent his knees, placing her legs over his arms, while pressing her into the shower stall. "You are so sexy," he growled as he lifted her up so she was off of the ground; slipping inside of her.

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
_

"Finnnn," Rachel moaned out, "f-fasterrr … so close" thrusting in and out of her, harder and faster with each one.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
_

Her body began to shake; he could feel her walls tightening around his cock. He thrusted into her harder a few more times before she let out a scream of pleasure as she released her orgasm; he grunted through and pumped in and out of her a few more times before his release.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland_

By the time they finished the water was turning cold. They hurried and washed, before it turned to ice.

Rachel rushed out of the shower, leaving Finn under the cold water. "Gee, thanks Rach" he laughed

"Sorry, it was too cold for me" she laughed, wrapping her towel around her.

"Hey can you grab my boxers out of my bag? It's on your bed." He waited a minute; turning off the water "Rach?" he opened the shower curtain and she wasn't there. He continued to dry off; before he walked out of the bathroom, he wrapped his towel around his waist. "Rach?" he looked out into the room and noticed that Rachel was lying across the bed … asleep. He laughed at how cute she looked; he knew she was exhausted, after cleaning all morning and then the rendezvous in the shower. He saw it on her face, just before she got out of the shower, when she tip-toed to give him a kiss. He grabbed his boxers out of his bag, then sitting the bag in the floor. He slipped on his boxers; gently moving her so he could slip in beside her and pull the covers up. He grabbed his phone and set the alarm for a half hour, knowing that they didn't have that much time.

Rachel woke just prior to the alarm going off; she smiled as she felt her heart swell with love just knowing that Finn had made her comfortable. She grinned at seeing him smile in his sleep; she leaned over, giving him a sweet soft kiss on the cheek. As she removed her lips from his cheek he moved his head, smiling and then turning over. She was relieved to know that she didn't wake him up. She walked around the bed, grabbing his phone to turn the alarm clock off (that was one thing Finn was good at remembering – if one of them fell asleep (lately more her than him), he would set the alarm clock).

She walked into the bathroom to turn her curling iron on and spritzing her hair with detangler, since she fell asleep with it wet. She walked into her bedroom, picking up Finn's clothes along the way, throwing his boxers in the hamper, while folding his basketball shorts and t-shirt and putting them away in his duffle bag. Next she pulled out his dress clothes, so she could iron them before dinner. She noticed that he brought an extra pair of jeans and a polo shirt - she pulled them out and laid them on her vanity bench.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. "Now to find me something to wear," she murmured walking into her closet. She scanned the racks of skirts, shorts, shirts and dresses – not really finding anything to her liking. She remembered that she brought some more clothes with her from New York so she went to inspect her suitcase, grabbed her solid red sleeveless dress.

She quickly curled her hair and fixed her make-up, keeping it light before getting dressed. She looked at her dress while it was hanging up and noticed there were a few wrinkles in it, but nothing to worry about, however, she did plug in the iron, so she could iron Finn's clothes. She dropped her towel and admired her baby bump, which had magically appeared, in her bedroom mirror. Slipping into her dress, as she began zipping it, the resistance on the zipper became greater.

She slipped the dress off thinking that maybe it had gotten snagged on something … nothing. She put it back on and tried zipping it again "Shit!" she said louder, stomping her foot. She smoothed the dress down then looking up in the mirror noticing that her bump looked like it was growing by the second. "Why could you wait a few more days?" she questioned her belly as she caressed it. She was determined to get her dress to zip because it was actually the loosest fitting dress she had. Fail – the zipper wouldn't budge. Tears sprang into her eyes as she felt defeated. She walked back into the bedroom; tears now streaming down her cheeks "Finn" she choked out. He stirred, but no response; she sniffled and choked out "Finn"

"Hmm" he moaned, trying to wake up

"Finn … we need to go to …"

He shot up in bed as he heard her upset voice "What?! What's wrong?" blinking his eyes rapidly then running his hand over his face; she dropped her head as she sat down on the edge of the bed "Hey now" he said scooting over to where she was now sitting; placing a leg on each side of her hips, so that she was sitting between his legs; he wrapped his arms around her "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She nodded "Yeah … it's just …"

He gave her a gentle squeeze, resting his chin on her shoulder as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek "What's gotten you so upset?"

"Finn" she wiped her tears "I'm fat! None of my clothes fit me anymore"

"Okay – first of all, you are not fat! You are pregnant" he placed his hands on top of hers, moving them to rest on her bump "Secondly, that's not true – you are wearing a dress, it fits"

She shook her head; then moving her hair over to one side of her shoulder "It won't zip … will you try?"

He tried zipping it and it wouldn't go up any further "Umm Rach, how long have you had this dress?"

She shrugged "I bought it right before I found out I was pregnant – it was on sale" she smiled, proud of her bargain.

"What about another one of your dresses, or … or what about the clothes you had on yesterday?" he stumbled

She shook her head again "Finn, this was the loosest dress, I own, besides my bathing suit cover-up and I very well can't wear that. Besides it's in New York. The clothes I had on yesterday are in the laundry, probably wet now, since we threw our wet towel in on top of them."

"Okay – so why don't you put on what you had on earlier -"

"Finn! I can't wear that"

He closed his eyes and nodded "So why don't you put on what you had on earlier and we'll run to the mall to find you something to wear?"

She frowned "I can't - they're in the hamper as well … under all of towels"

He looked around and saw his duffle bag at the end of the bed. He reached over, having to scoot down a little, to grab his bag. He opened it up, pulling out a button up shirt "Here put this on and what about those stretchy leggings that you had on the other day?"

She nodded, standing up "Will you unzip me?" she smiled; he unzipped her, letting the dress fall to the ground. She looked over her shoulder, as he moaned "Don't even think about it"

"Too late" he smirked as she gave him the 'dirty' eye "What? I'm your fiancée … You are standing in front of me half naked – I can't help it!" he shrugged "He can't help it" looking down towards his groin, now sporting a rather large erection

Her eyes widened "Finn!" she screeched "Put that thing away!" she giggled "Save it for later!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the bed, hovering over her, he smiled and said "I love you, Rach" cupping her cheeks and giving her a passionate kiss.

She smiled into his lips, as he rested his lips on hers after the kiss was done "I love you too"

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

They walked in the front door of the house with two hours to spare. Just enough time to wash her new clothes and get them dried.

She was standing in the kitchen finishing up the cake that she'd made special for Burt, when Finn walked in. "Hey" she smiled looking up from the cake "Can you get the plates from that cabinet?" she pointed with the chocolate covered knife.

"Hey" he walked around to the cabinet, grabbing the plates "that looks amazing … smells amazing too" he walked up next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek

In return, she smiled, closing her eyes "Thank you for my clothes" she turned towards him; swiping her finger along the edge of the knife, gathering the chocolate icing onto her finger "I hope Burt likes this" she pressed her fingers to his lips.

He took her finger into his mouth and smiled gently sucking the chocolate off of it. Smiling as he applied pressure as she pulled her finger out of his mouth "Mmm" he moaned against her fingertip, sending noticeable shivers throughout Rachel's body; "I think he'll like it … if he doesn't I think we can find someone to eat it" he smiled. He walked passed her to set the table.

Her cheeks flushed; taking a deep breath and closing her eyes trying to calm her emotions down, because there was still too much to do to take a detour now. "So" she cleared her throat "I think I'm going to go freshen up – could you finish setting the table?" she asked as she walked into the dining room.

"Yea – I have this covered" he smiled, watching her walk out "Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?" she said turning to face him

His smile grew wide "I love you"

Her eyes filled with tears immediately, as the words rolled out of his mouth – her heart filled with love. "I love you too"

"I know – that you're probably freakin' out right now about the dinner tonight, but everything's going to be … okay. I mean we have each other – and no matter what they say or think, we can do this … we are a family."

Tears slipped down her cheeks; she wiped them away as she walked toward him. They looked deep into each other's eyes; she cupped his face and smiled "You always know what to say, at the right time. Just when I need a little re-assuring … thank you."

He wiped the tears that fell, smiling at her "Sometimes we all need a little re-assuring, but I just wanted you to know. I love you."

She hugged him tightly; whispering in his ear "I love you too".

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

"Hello? Anybody home?" Hiram yelled out as he walked into the house.

"Dad, we're in my room" Rachel said as she slipped on her new dress. "Finn, can you zip me really quick?"

He threw his tie around his neck, leaving it hanging loosely, draping down his chest "Sure"

"Well, how do I look? Can you tell?" she asked as looked into the mirror.

"Rach … you look amazing!" giving her a peck on the cheek "I'm going to go talk your Dad" walking to the door, he turned back "Need anything?"

She smiled as she looked in the mirror, while straightening her dress "Yeah … I need it to be tomorrow"

"Me too" flashing his famous lop-sided grin. He ran downstairs to greet her dad "Hi Mr. Berry. Rachel will be down in a few – she just finishing up"

"Finn – How are you? Have you been helping Rachel with tonight's meal?" he questioned looking around the living room as he walked into the office

"Uh – yes, sir – well as much as she would let me help"

He set his briefcase down on the desk "The house – it smells clean. Did Rachel call Marisol? It's not her day to come."

"Rachel and I cleaned … most of the day."

"Well, it looks and smells amazing. You really didn't have to do so much, but it's appreciated." Hiram motioned for Finn to sit down; he obliged "Finn, I want to ask you something" Finn gulped and nodded "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Finn eyed him, not really sure what he meant.

"You mean like am I getting cold feet?" Hiram nodded "Sir, I love Rachel more than anything. I am more nervous sitting here talking to you, than I am thinking about tomorrow. Honestly. I'm excited to make Rachel my wife, so we can begin out present and future together." He looked down at his hands and then stared back up – looking straight into his future father-in-law's eyes. "I know you guys think that this is just a dumb high school crush, that we're taking a little too far, but you don't know the half of it. She is what helps me breathe; helps me live. I love her with everything I have in me." Finn spoke from his heart, the tears slipping down his cheeks, unnoticed; he wasn't sure if Hiram would actually believe him.

"Son," Hiram smiled "I believe you. I just – had to make sure, that you wouldn't leave her standing at the altar"

"Never."

"Good to hear!" Hiram smiled again "What time are we eating?" On cue, Finn's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the men to laugh.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled as she came down the stairs "Have you seen my black heels?"

Finn looked at Hiram "Excuse me" he said, slipping out of the office; meeting Rachel at the end of the staircase "Hey"

"Hey! Everything okay?" he nodded and smiled "Have you seen my black heels? I thought they were in my closet, but I can't find them."

"I'll go look" he said running upstairs, after leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her head

"Rachel, dear you look stunning" Hiram said as he walked out of his office.

"Thanks" they hugged "So what time will Papa be home?"

"Ahh yes, he's running a little late. He will be here shortly, though"

Finn came back down with a pair of heels that he was hoping were the right ones "Hey – are these the ones?"

"Yes! Where did you find them?" she asked slipping them on.

Finn started opened his mouth to speak, however, there was a knock on the door

"Crap! They're here. They're early!" Rachel said in a hushed panicked voice

"Rach, calm down – you're freaking out over nothing Remember we're getting married tomorrow. That's all this dinner is about"

She smiled and looked up at him "No, it's not …" he held her, trying to calm her down.

****OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE**OH MY GLEE****

The couples (and soon-to-be families) sat down and ate; enjoying wonderful conversations and having a great time.

Finn stood up, tapping his glass with the silverware, gaining everyone's attention "First of all, Rachel and I, wanted to thank you guys for supporting us through all of our ups and downs and most importantly our new beginning – the wedding. We are truly grateful."

Finn looked down at Rachel and smiled. She stood next to him, holding his hand "We wanted to say, that we love each other very much, and … umm" she ran off abrubtly as Finn stood there confused and shocked.

"I'll go" Carole said excusing herself from the table. "Rachel?" she knocked on the bathroom door; gently opening it "Oh sweetie, you poor thing" she walked in closing the door behind her and grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and wetting it with cold water. "Still having morning sickness?" Rachel looked at her with tears in her eyes - shocked. She closed her eyes and started to say something "The doctor's office in New York called me last week to confirm your appointment. I think you gave them the wrong number" Carole smiled, kneeling next to Rachel blotting her face with the cold rag. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Carole sat down next to Rachel, smiling.

"I'm sorry you had to find out by a stupid mistake" Rachel said in a low voice, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Carole placed her arm around Rachel's shoulders and smiled "I think it's time to tell your dads and Kurt."

"Kurt?" Carole nodded "He's going to be so upset with me … with us!"

"Honey, you need to go talk to them." Rachel nodded. Carole stood up and then reached her hand out to help Rachel up "Rachel, it's going to be okay." Rachel smiled and continued out the door.

Her father's ran up to her, as she made her way into the dining room, checking to make sure she was okay. She nodded and smiled, hugging them both. She glanced back to Carole and then over to Finn, as she reached her chair.

Finn studied the look on her face then glanced at his mom, who now had tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, only to whisper "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded "It's time" she whispered.

Everyone gathered back around the table "Sorry about that …" Rachel said as she sat down and took a sip of her water.

Finn stood next to Rachel and smiled; she slipped her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Okay so umm …"

"First, I would like to apologize again for running off, like that. Secondly" Rachel stood, smiling up at Finn, taking a deep breath – trying to calm her nerves "Secondly, we wanted tonight to be special and to say thank you for your support and – we wanted to tell you … we wanted …" she squeezed Finn's hand again

"We wanted to tell you – first" Finn took over for Rachel; the ball was now in his court – he had to be the one to tell them "To tell you …" he smiled and looked down at her "We're having a baby!" He looked at Rachel and saw the tears in her eyes before looking over at his mom, who also had tears in her eyes.

"Dads …" Rachel looked between her fathers, who sat in utter disbelief; they reached for each other's hands; their mouth's bobbing open and closed – words trying to come out "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I just told Finn last Saturday. I wanted to talk to him about it first – I wanted to see what he wanted … to do"

LeRoy held up his hand, his mouth gaping open "Wait, what do you mean 'what he wanted to do'?" anger in his voice

She shrugged "I don't know. I wanted to know his feelings about it. We are getting married tomorrow. I … we've never discussed children before, so -"

Burt spoke up and asked "You've been quiet, Finn, how do you feel about it?"

He looked around the room – all eyes on him. "Honestly?" He looked down at Rachel, noticing her head hanging low, her eyes looking down "I am so excited!" he squeezed her hand reassuringly "And most importantly, I can't wait. I feel like this was meant to be." He smiled ear-to-ear as she raised her head, looking into his eyes – the tears prominently on display.

"Rachel, dear, what about school?" Hiram asked

"That's why I didn't come home sooner. I was completing my paperwork with my guidance counselor and Madam Tibideaux. I have three weeks left of this semester and then I'm taking some time off. My guidance counselor is awesome – by the way - and she said that they will hold my scholarship until I come back. I also spoke with Madam Tibideaux and she suggested that I take my regular classes online, so I won't get too far behind. Then when I'm ready to go back – I'll just have to catch up on my dance and theatre classes … you know the performance classes. At least I'll be caught up on my books. So really – I'm not taking time off, I'm just working from home" she explained.

"So, what about the baby? Do you think that Finn will travel every weekend to see you?" Burt asked

Rachel's brow furrowed "I'm not sure that I understand what you're asking"

"I'm saying – that you'll be in New York, so, how is this whole thing going to work? Finn is here and you are there. You realize that it's hard to be a single parent, haven't you thought about when you need Finn … you and the baby will be hours away," Burt stated

"I have … while I love being in New York and I love living with Kurt" mentioning Kurt's name just brought sadness to her and broke her heart thinking about how she was going to tell him, she smiled and looked to Finn "I'm moving back home – once classes finish, so that we can be a family. Burt, I do understand what you're saying. Finn was the first person I thought about when I found out."

"Rach, are you sure?" Finn questioned "I mean-"

She turned toward Finn, looking into his eyes "I am … I don't want _our_ family to be apart. I know that once I go back" tears filled her eyes and the sadness caught in her throat "we will deal with that when it comes time, but right now – I want us" she looked to everyone in the room "all of us – to prepare and grow to love this baby more and more. I just hope that everyone will support me … us. I hope that you know that this wasn't planned and while it's a great miracle, we should've been more careful"

"Things happen for a reason," Carole interrupted "and I think I speak for everyone here … we will stand by your side, and help you guys with whatever you need" she spoke with tears in her eyes

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel, placing a kiss on her head.

"Is this why – you're getting married so quickly?" Burt questioned

Finn shook his head "Not really. You know that we've been planning our wedding. Rachel, Kurt and I have actually been discussing it for a while now, Rachel and I actually decided before she told me about the baby. We love each other so much and we're tired of being apart. I know that getting married won't change that while she's at school, but when she's home – we won't have to ask for permission to be together."

"Finn, Rachel – I'm so proud of you. Who you are and what you both have become and who you are going to be. You will be wonderful parents." Carole said with tears streaming down her face "We will all be here for you – if you ever need anything. _And_ I know that I'm not the only one in this room that is excited about this!"

"You know she's right. She's not the only one excited about this mishap" Burt grinned to her "so I have one question … do you have a picture of our grandchild?" he smiled and sighs of relief filled the room.

Finn pulled the sonogram picture out of his pocket and smiled "This is the only we have right now"

"But we can get more" Rachel excitedly said "at my next visit. I made an appointment the other day with a doctor here, after I return from school. My doctor in New York, suggested a few doctors in the area." She smiled and looked up at Finn; he smiled down to her and nodded "We were wondering if you would like to come with us?" Carole smiled, tears spilling onto her cheeks; her hands rested over her mouth in excitement; Rachel looked at her dads and couldn't quite make out their facial expression. "Dads" she released Finn's hand and walked over to them, taking one each of their hands "We would love for you to be there, too if you want."

Hiram and LeRoy looked at each other and smiled "We'd love to be there, as long as you're comfortable with us being there"

She squeezed her dads "I would love for you to be there. I think it will be okay. I mean I -"

Hiram rested his hand on her arm "We understand … maybe we'll wait to the next appointment. You know when you're further along. Just promise us one thing?" she nodded "Bring us back a DVD sonogram"

Finn had joined Rachel with her fathers "Absolutely! And pictures too"

Carole and Burt joined the small group, hugging both Finn and Rachel. Burt picked up his champagne glass and tapped the side to gain everyone's attention "Rachel, Finn … we are so happy for you - for the wedding and the baby!" Everyone cheered "You do realize that this now makes you adults, right?" Burt spoke louder, causing a loud roar of laughter to fill the room again.

Family dinner was good.


	12. Chapter 11

**It's Your Love – Chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER: **

_Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_I just wanted to say thank you for the follows, the favorites and the reviews. I am so sorry that I've not posted in a while, but life just got busy and then Christmas happened and then we went on vacation to the Caribbean and was without Internet for a week. Thank goodness for my besties (Andie, Di, and Mimi) on sending me texts with updates on Monchele in Hawaii! _

_So I've finally gotten a chance to finish editing this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this. I promise we are almost to the wedding. Well it's the wedding day, so we're just almost there. I'm hoping that maybe in the next chapter I'll get the wedding posted. I just want to make sure that it's pretty close to perfect. _

_Thank you again for following, favoring and reviewing. Please keep the reviews coming! _

* * *

After the Hummel-Hudson-Berry dinner, everyone enjoyed the company of each other until 8:00 PM came – the first of the girls to arrive for their pre-wedding sleepover.

Santana was the first to arrive; she took her things up to the spare room, where Rachel's dads had showed her to. She came back down and joined in the Hummel-Hudson-Berry conversation for a few minutes, when she decided that she needed to get this 'party' started; pulling Finn aside "Okay Tubs – it's time for you to go" Finn rolled his eyes at her "Listen, I'm trying to be nice since it's almost your wedding day. I would hate for Snixx to come out tonight. I know that this is family time, but Berry here needs her beauty sleep and the others will be here anytime. I know for a fact, that Puck and most of the guys are already at your house playing video games."

"Wait how do _you_ know that?"

"I gave Sam a ride and while I was wasting time, I went in …" Finn was shocked "Don't worry Blaine and Kurt were there setting up"

"Setting up, what?"

"Food?" she shrugged

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Listen, Lady Hummel was the one that answered the door. It smelled like he was cooking."

Finn ran his hands through his hair "Thanks Santana. You're right – I need to get over there, before they have the house trashed."

He and Santana joined everyone back in the living room "Everything okay?" Rachel asked, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah" Finn said somber; he slipped his hand into hers "Can we talk for a minute?" he whispered. She looked up at him, tears immediately springing to her eyes, as she nodded.

They slipped out of the living, up to her room; closing the door behind them "Finn?" she questioned as she turned toward him

"Hey! Hey … Hey! What's with the tears?" he sat down on her bed, pulling her between his legs, so they were eye-level.

"I don't know. What did Santana say to make you upset?" she swiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Nothing. She's basically kicking me out. The guys are already at the house. Plus, I'm just bummed that I don't get to wake up to you in the morning."

"Is that it? Is that why you sounded so upset and wanted to talk?"

He nodded "Yeah, why? What did you think?"

"What did I think?" she said raising her voice "Finn Hudson!" she slapped his arm "I am standing here in front of you - pregnant" she lowered her voice "hormones going crazy and we're about to say 'I do', what do you think I thought?"

"Rach, I'm so sorry. You think I'm getting cold feet?" she stepped away from him – out of his reach. Her back now turned toward him as she paced the room in silence "Rach?" she stopped and turned toward him, tears streaming down her cheeks, her lip quivering as she nodded her head. He stood and within two big steps, he had her in his arms "Babe – listen, I will be there tomorrow with a smile on my face. I am nervous, as I'm sure you are" he bent his knees so he could look at her in the face, as she gave him a small smile with a nod "but I will be there. I'm here – I am yours for the rest of our lives. I can't wait to make you my wife."

"Finn!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug, as her body shook from the sobs.

"Babe – please stop crying" he whispered into her hair as he held her tightly.

She pulled out of the hug and nodded; he cupped her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb "I'm sorry" she said "I'm just a little crazy right now and when you was all sad and said you wanted to talk … I-I thought you was going to say you didn't want to get married and that you was leaving - _us_." Looking down, caressing her small bump.

"Never – I am yours forever" placing a kiss on her lips "But … I really do need to go. The girls will be here shortly and the guys – well they are already there … no telling, what Puck has done." They laughed.

After a few minutes of Rachel getting calmed down and they said their private (more intimate) good-byes in her room, before making their way downstairs.

His bag in his hand, he said good night to everyone and thanked them for everything; telling his Mom and Burt that he would see them later.

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

The rest of the girls showed up around 9 PM. It had been a long day and Rachel was ready for bed, besides tomorrow was her day and she needed her beauty sleep. She fought the sleepiness and stayed awake until 10:30 PM. "Sorry girls" Rachel said getting up "I can't keep my eyes open. It's been a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer."

"Berry!" Santana yelled out, watching Rachel start up the stairs "Don't get any ideas about sneaking out or trying to sneak Tubs in. I'm sleeping downstairs … I'm on door duty." She rolled her eyes and smiled

"San – don't worry, there won't be any sneaking out on my part and there won't be any sneaking in either. He promised." The girls laughed "What?! He did! Besides, do you think that Puck will let him out? Besides, they're playing a Call of Halo marathon."

"It's Call of Duty, Rachel" Tina laughed

"Right." She shrugged "Anyways – night girls." Rachel said as she went upstairs, but then she remembered something and walked back down

"I thought you were going to bed?" Mercedes asked

"I am – I just wanted to say" walking over to sit on the arm of the chair that Tina was curled up in "that I really appreciate you guys taking the time out of your busy lives to come and share this wonderful day with me and Finn." She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks "It really means a lot to have you girls here, knowing that you support us. I mean who would've thought a two years ago that we would all be friends and able to share this time with each other."

"Berry, go to bed" Santana choked out, throwing a pillow toward her

Rachel laughed, tossing the pillow back toward Santana "I love you too Santana!" smiling and looking around the room "I love you all." Clearing her throat she bid her good-nights again.

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

Saturday morning came way too quick for most of the girls. Mercedes was the first to wake and then Tina. One-by-one they made their way down to the kitchen, where breakfast smells were filling the house.

"Morning Mr. and Mr. Berry" Mercedes yawned.

"Good morning - Mercedes, Tina. Breakfast is ready, so help yourself." Hiram sung.

"It smells wonderful" Tina said as she grabbed her plate, making her way through the breakfast line, that the Berry's had setup.

"Have you seen Rachel?" LeRoy asked

"She's still asleep. I guess we need to wake her, so she can get ready" Mercedes stated

"I'm up" Rachel said dragging her feet on the cold tile "Good Morning" smiling from ear-to-ear; grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning sweetie. Today's the big day!" Hiram squealed; Rachel laughed nodding her head as she fixed a plate of food (sneaking a few pieces of bacon into her mouth).

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

After breakfast, the girls gathered their things that they would need for the day. The dresses were tucked away in Rachel's dad's car, suitcases of make-up, jewelry and other necessities filled two more cars. "Girls, girls, girls … what are you doing?" Hiram and LeRoy yelled as they ran out of the house.

"What do you mean Papa?" Rachel questioned

"Why are you packing the cars? The … the limo-o"

"Limo?" Tina squealed

"Rachel, I'm so sorry – we forgot to tell you ..." LeRoy began and then nodded

Rachel and the girls turned around and saw the big white stretch Lincoln Navigator limo pulling in front of their house. She turned back to her dads and smiled, giving them a hug "Thank you so much"

They squeezed her tightly "We wanted you girls to arrive in fashion"

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

They arrived at the hotel to get checked into their suites, then off to their spa and hair appointments.

Rachel was the last one done with her hair – her hair up, a few tendrils hanging down – she looked amazing her hair was beautiful and sparkled from the crystal clips.

"Rachel – you look amazing! I love your hair!" Tina beamed.

"Thanks Tina" Rachel smiled "I'm ready to go get married"

As they headed upstairs – Rachel took Santana aside "San, I need a few minutes alone. I'll meet you guys upstairs."

"I don't think so Berry! I know exactly what you're going to do. I'll go with you." Santana snarled.

"Santana, it's my wedding day. I j-just need a few minutes alone."

Santana leaned closer "Are you getting cold feet?"

"What?!" Rachel jumped back "No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know – maybe because you are acting strange."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to run?" Rachel's eyes widened as Santana shrugged her shoulders and looked away; she gasped "I can't … Santana – oh my God! I can't believe you! I'm not going to run. I just want to go for a walk – by myself. I want to go look at the wedding site and think for a few minutes. Okay?"

Santana nodded "Fine. If you're not in the suite in thirty minutes – I'm coming to find you."

Rachel laughed and nodded; giving Santana a hug before she headed for the wedding site.

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

Rachel stepped out of the lobby to the back of the property; gasping as she saw the sheer tent. She walked through looking at all of the little details; tears streaming down her cheeks. She took a seat, to watch the workers finish all of the last minute details. She thumbed through the wedding program and smiled when she saw on the back '_Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson_'. Her heart warmed at the thought.

"It's beautiful" a voice from behind her spoke out startling her; she turned to find Carole standing there, with tears in her eyes and walking toward her. Rachel moved over one seat, so Carole could sit next to her "just like you are in that dress". Carole wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel rested her head on Carole's shoulder, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kurt and Blaine – they've done an amazing job." Carole nodded. Rachel raised her head up, as Carole removed her arm – they took in the sights "You know – I could've never dreamt of this by myself or done this."

"Wait till you see it after dark. It's breath-taking – just like you. I stopped by last night to drop a few things off. Kurt was having them to light all of the candles, so he could see if they needed to add more." They laughed "Blaine had to stop him. He told Kurt that if he used anymore candles, then we'd have to pay the fire department to stay on-site just in case it caught fire." Laughter filled the tent again "You know what Kurt's capable of, you saw my wedding. He has a big heart – and only wants the best for the people he loves." Carole laughed; Rachel nodded "You know he told me the other night, that he wanted this to be the most amazing wedding ever. That was until Blaine asked him about their wedding. Kurt was speechless."

"Kurt? Speechless?" The women laughed; knowing that Kurt couldn't stay speechless.

"Yeah" Carole looked at her watch "I think we need to get you upstairs to start getting ready. We have pictures before the ceremony"

Rachel nodded "Can I have a few more minutes? I-I just need some more time."

Carole nodded, giving Rachel a kiss and a hug "Okay, but not too much longer. You hungry?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders and nodded "I'll have room service to bring you up some food. Any cravings?" Rachel shook her head. Carole released her hands and walked out of the tent.

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

The guys arrived sometime later. Finn remained pretty quiet on the ride to the hotel. He stepped out of the limo and aimlessly started walking toward the hotel after grabbing his garment bag and suitcase.

"Dude – wait up!" Puck yelled. Finn turned around with a blank look on his face "You okay?"

Finn nodded "Yeah. Um – can you take this up to the room for me?"

"Sure, where are you going?" Puck asked, taking the garment bag out of Finn's hand.

"I just need some time – alone. I'm going to check on e-everything." Puck nodded; Finn turned on his heels and headed toward the wedding site.

"Is he okay?" Artie asked as he wheeled up to Puck "Do you think he's getting cold feet?"

"Okay? I think so. Cold feet? Nah – he loves her too much; more than anyone will ever know." Puck watched Finn disappear around the building. "Come on, we need to get ready. We have pictures soon."

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

Finn walked into the tent; noticing all of the flowers and the candles. Taking a few steps toward the front of the tent he stopped and smiled.

Rachel was getting up, after taking a few more minutes to say a prayer or two, when their eyes met across the way

"Hey" Finn said smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Hey" she smiled and waved before taking a few steps toward him.

Finn started walking toward her – meeting in the middle; embracing in a hug "How are you?"

"Nervous … excited … happy" she smiled "What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled "Happy" he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek; wrapping his arms around her – resting his chin on her head. "Amazing isn't it?"

She nodded and whispered "Amazing." She turned in his arms, so now her back rested to his front "It's so beautiful – I could've never dreamt of this. They've really out-done their selves." Finn nodded "Am I being silly for being nervous?"

"Not at all. Honestly, I'm nervous too."

She breathed out "Oh thank goodness!" they laughed.

He squeezed her tighter; resting his chin on her shoulder after placing a kiss on her cheek "How's the baby?"

"We're good – so far. I-" she was cut off

"Finn?" he turned around "Have you seen Rachel?" Carole asked

"Mom … hi." Rachel stepped to Finn's side

Carole smiled and said "Rachel, hun – it's time"

Rachel looked up at Finn, as he took her hand in his "I love you Finn"

He smiled, giving her a hug and kiss "I love you too"

Rachel reached Carole "I'll be there in a minute" Carole said; Rachel nodded and exited the tent into the hotel. Carole walked toward Finn "You doing okay?"

"Yeah – I'm good. Better now that I've seen her and just knowing they're okay."

"Still wanting to get married?" Carole asked

He nodded "Absolutely. Mom, I hope you and everyone else knows that I'm really happy."

She smiled "Good. Okay then, I need to get upstairs and help Rachel. I guess I'll see you shortly waiting up front there?"

"I'll be there." Carole smiled and started to exit the tent "Mom?" she turned around to see her son's eyes sparkling with tears "I love her and the baby. I love them more than anything in this world. I hope you know that."

"Finn. Honey, that's all I needed to hear. I love you." She left him standing there alone to finish his thoughts.

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

Sitting at the vanity table in her suite, her hands shook as she tried to put on her make-up '_just breathe_' she told herself. She reached for her make-up, knocking it to the ground.

She sat on her knees picking up the items, when she noticed a few things missing from the bag. She looked around, noticing that her other cosmetic bag wasn't in the room. "Hmm – that's odd." She said to herself as she continued to look around the room "I just had it." She said, now standing in the middle of the room, with her hands on her hips. "Has anyone seen my bag?" She yelled out.

"Which one?" Tina asked. Rachel described it to her. "I'll run out to the limo to see if it's out there."

Just as Tina started out of the room, Carole walked in "I believe you left this downstairs"

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said as she gave Carole a hug, taking the bag from her. "What time is it?"

"Almost that time." Mercedes said

"Five. Pictures are in about forty-five minutes." Carole said to her.

"Okay. I'm just going to go finish up my make-up." Rachel quietly said as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She took a few deep breaths, taking a seat at the vanity table.

A knock on the door, startled her "Rachel?" Santana peeked her in the door, before stepping in and closing the door behind her. She sat down next to Rachel on the bench, facing the door "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Rachel nodded, not saying a word; she noticed that Rachel's hands were shaking so badly "Here, let me – you're going to make a mess." She chuckled as Rachel handed her the eyeliner pencil "You know Rach – it's okay to be nervous. It's okay to ask for help."

Rachel's long eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, tears falling quickly "Thanks Santana" as she patted the tears from her cheeks.

Another knock on the door, then Carole stepped inside "Santana, can we have a few minutes?" Santana closed the door behind her, as Carole took her place on the bench. Resting her hands on top of Rachel's "It's okay. Just breathe, honey." Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek; Carole wrapped one arm around Rachel's shoulders pulling her in for a hug. Sobs shook Rachel's small body as Carole held her in her arms "Everything is going to be okay. Cry all you want – let it out, sweetie"

Rachel released Carole from the hug and smiled as Carole took the handkerchief from Rachel and patted her cheeks dry. Rachel flashed a smile "Thank you. Thank you so much for being here with me and for me. I'm so, so happy – unbelievably happy." She closed her eyes, smiling as she slowly opened her eyes as tears fell freely "I'm sorry that I'm so emotional – it's my hormones."

"That's okay, sweetie. I understand." Carole smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I can't believe it's finally happening." Rachel choked out

"Believe it, because it _is_ happening" Carole wiped the tears from her own cheeks "Look at you, we've messed up your make-up. I'll get the girls, so they can help you finish. I'm going to check on Finn and Burt."

"Burt? Is he okay?" Rachel said – her eyes widened.

"Yes, he's just nervous. It's funny actually." Carole laughed "He's more nervous for this wedding than he was for ours." They laughed together "I'll see you shortly."

"Carole?" Rachel said, standing; Carole stopped before she opened the door. Rachel walked over and grabbed Carole's hands "Thank you for being here – it really means the world to me. You're like the mother that I never had" Carole hugged Rachel for a few minutes – she was now in sobs. "Sorry for ruining your make-up. I didn't mean to." Rachel whispered. Carole nodded, releasing Rachel from the embrace. Rachel watched her walk out.

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

The guys were getting ready in their suite. Finn was pacing back and forth in the bedroom of the suite, in only his tux pants and lite sheen of sweat covering his upper body.

Sam knocked and walked in "Dude, are you okay?" he walked closer "Are you having second thoughts?"

Finn suddenly stopped and turned around "What?! No!" he said running his hands through his hair "No second thoughts. I-I just have to see her. I need to know that she and th- … that she's okay."

"Finn, you know you can't see her before the wedding. It's bad luck or something, right? Just calm down, it's almost time for the wedding to start anyways." Sam patted Finn on the shoulder.

Finn walked over to the floor-to-ceiling window – gazing over the wedding site tears stung his eyes "You gotta get me to her" he said quietly turning around to look Sam in the eye "Please help me." The tears fell slowly down on his cheek.

Sam had never seen this side of Finn before, so it was honestly freaking him out. He walked out into the living area of the suite, where the others were playing _Call of Duty_. He walked right passed them, picking up his cell phone off the night stand, slipping out of the room. He walked toward the girls' suite, when he saw Carole

"Sam, honey, are you okay?" she said as she passed him; noticing that he had a spaced out look on his face. "Sam?"

"Uh – hi Mrs. Hummel. I-I'm … okay. You going to go see Finn?" he asked

"Actually, I'm looking for Burt, is he in the room?"

"No, ma'am. I've not seen him since we arrived." He stuttered through.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" Carole asked taking a step closer.

He nodded "Yes, ma'am. I just need to go meet up with Tina and Mercedes. Tina just texted me asking me to come to their room." He lied.

"Oh okay. Well if you see Burt, before I do – tell him I'm looking for him." Carole said, waving as she walked down the hall passing the boys suite.

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

He knocked on the door on the girls' suite; Tina opened it up "Where's Mercedes?" he demanded.

"She's helping Rachel" he walked passed her "Sam. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready? You can't just barge in there." Just as he started to open the door to the bedroom, it opened – Santana came out.

"What are you doing here?" Santana questioned.

"Where's Mercedes?" Sam nervously asked

Santana pointed to the door behind her; Sam then trying to push past her "Whoa there – where do you think you're going? You can't go in there! What's going on? Are you okay?"

Tina now standing on the opposite side of Sam "Yeah – are you okay?" scrunching up her nose "And why are you sweating – profusely?"

Sam's heartbeat began to race. The whole situation making him nervous, because in his mind he pictured that if he failed his good friend, then Finn might have a breakdown before the wedding. Sam stood looking back and forth between Santana and Tina. Mercedes walked out and saw Sam looking like he was about to go crazy.

"Sam, what's going on? Why aren't you-" She asked.

"Oh thank God!" he grabbed Mercedes hands, pulling her out into the hallway; Santana and Tina followed. He turned toward Mercedes, giving her a kiss on the cheek "You look beautiful by the way"

She smiled shyly "Thank you, but I hope that's not why you are here, looking like you've seen a ghost! Sam, what's going on?"

"It's Finn …" he said hurriedly as he explained what was happening in his suite.

"Sam, we can't let him see her. It's bad luck." Tina said hushed.

"Wait a minute! I have an idea" Santana said "What about a blind-fold? I mean we could put them in the same room and they could talk." She looked to each of her friends "Listen, I'm not going soft, but I'm not about to let two of my friends go crazy. Today is the most important day of their lives and while I know it's not tradition … I know Finn, if he shed tears like Sam said – he's going to break and it might not be long."

"Yeah – please help me … help him! He's a fucking wreck right now."

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

Sam was calm, for now. He had went back to their suite, waiting for Tina, Santana and Mercedes to come with Rachel. Sam talked Finn into taking a cold shower, to wash away the sweat, promising that he would get to talk to Rachel either by phone or by being in the same room as one another.

Finn walked out of the bathroom after his shower, not noticing that Sam was still sitting on the bed. "Sam! Dude – what are you still doing in here?" He asked as he buttoned his tuxedo pants.

Sam stood and walked toward Finn "You have five minutes" Finn's brow furrowed, as he pulled a t-shirt on "Now turn around"

Finn threw on his white button down tuxedo shirt, leaving it unbuttoned "I have five minutes for what? And why am I turning around?"

"This is the only way you're going to get to talk to Rachel" he said as he slipped the blindfold on Finn's face, tying it in the back.

~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE! ~~OH MY GLEE!

Rachel was sitting at the vanity touching up her makeup and starting to lotion up her body when Mercedes knocked and came in, followed by Santana. "Hey" she smiled, her face falling when she saw Santana follow Mercedes in "W-what's going on?"

"Rachel, we need you to come with us for a minute." Mercedes said

"What? Why? I don't have t-ti -" Rachel was interrupted as Santana walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her up for her seat. "What's going on?" she saw that they were pulling her toward the door, as she began to resist "I can't go out there, I'm in my robe! Somebody might see me." Santana grabbed Rachel's slippers, dropping them in front of Rachel before they led her out the door.

Their arms intertwined in Rachel's as they moved her to the elevator. Rachel watched Mercedes push the down the arrow. Rachel kept talking and asking questions, but the girls remained quiet. They rode the elevator down two floors. Walking down the hall a ways they stopped in front of a door, as Mercedes pulled out her phone to send a quick text.

"You have five minutes" Santana said; Rachel nodded, just as the door opened; the guys piled out of the room.

Sam stood at the door holding it open for Rachel to walk in. She slowly walked in; turning to look at her friends that were standing in the middle of the hall "Is he okay?" she asked as she looked back at Sam; he nodded.

"He's in the bedroom." Sam said, as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. She walked toward the bedroom door, to find it slightly cracked.

She walked into the room "Finn" she said softly as she walked deeper into the room; looking around the room only to find him sitting in a chair in front of the balcony door, with his elbows resting on his legs and his head down; "Oh God" she gasped loud enough that he barely heard her. Choking on her tears "What's going on?" she didn't know what to say or do, all she could think was that something was wrong – he'd had time to think about it more and now he wanted to tell her face-to-face that he couldn't go through with it.

"Rach? Is that you?" his head jerked up and turned toward her

She realized he was in a blindfold "Finn … What's going on?"

"Are you in your dress?" he asked

Shaking her head and then choked out "No".

She watched him throw the blindfold off, standing up and running up to her; taking her in his arms "I'm okay … now. I just needed you. I needed to hold you in my arms, again and know that you're still okay."

She nodded and squeezed him tighter "What's wrong?" she choked out

"I was having a panic attack … I just needed to know that you and the baby are okay. I'm sorry I keep worrying you" he just held her tightly in his arms. He leaned down and gave her a kiss "I love you" he said as they broke the kiss; wiping the tears from his cheeks, as he looked into her eyes.

"We love you too" she smiled and nodded. She watched as a few tears slipped down his cheeks, which was the first time that she could remember in a long time that he was crying. It broke her heart to see him cry. Her fingertips danced across his cheeks. She tiptoed placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips "I love you … we love you" she whispered. Resting her feet back on the ground "Finn, I have to go … I have to finish getting ready". He nodded, knowing that she had to go. She walked over to the chair in front of the balcony doors; holding his hands "Finn? Will you be out there waiting for us at the end of aisle?"

He smiled and squeezed her hands "Yeah – I'm good now. I promise."

"Good" she leaned down in front of him to place a kiss on his lips; just as she was lifting his chin to look her in the eyes he caught a glimpse of her bare breast (the satin robe had fell open) and he smiled. She placed a kiss on his lips and took his face into her hands – looking at him in the eyes "I love you … we love you. Just remember I'll see you shortly, okay?" he nodded. She went to pull away, but he pulled her into him planting a long passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss was deepening, his hands moving from her face to her shoulders, to her arms and down to her hips. She knew where he was going with that; she backed away "I have to go now" she walked toward the door smiling thinking about how close it was now. They're okay.

"Rach?" he said just as she reached the door; she turned around to see a smile on his face "Tell me that you're wearing something to cover up your boobs" he chuckled as he watched her looked down, noticing that more of her breasts were exposed; her face pinked as she bit her lip, pulling her robe closed "if you don't – the wedding might have to take place in our room" he laughed.

"Finn Hudson! What are you doing peeking down my shirt?" he laughed as she kept adjusting her robe.

"I'm not saying." He laughed as she turned quickly on her heels and walked through to the living room, leaving the door open "I love you Rachel".

Catching her off guard – she paused, taking a step back to see him through the door; watching him smile as he placed the blindfold over his eyes again "I love you too"

They both knew that everything was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. The baby was going to be okay. The wedding was going to be perfect.


	13. Chapter 12

Forever. The word ran through her head. A word that almost scared her, yet it was also calming.

"_You can kiss me if you want to"_

"_I want to"_

She smiled as her fingers subconsciously brushed across her lips; remembering their first kiss.

"Hey … You okay?" A voice slowly bringing her out of her thoughts "Rachel?"

She gasped, at the touch on her shoulder; spinning around to find Kurt with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

A tear slipped down her cheek, as a smile reached her lips again. "Yeah" she choked out.

He led her over to the bench "We have a few minutes, so talk." She stared down at her bouquet "Are you getting cold feet? Did Finn say something to make you change your mind?"

Shaking her head "No, not at all", then releasing a chuckle "I was just remembering our first kiss; it was in the auditorium. I had been helping him with his range. We took a break to get a snack that I planned perfectly, because I knew him so well." Chuckling again "I knew that he would be hungry after only an hour of practice. I made virgin cosmos a-and laid a picnic blanket out across the stage with pillows scatter about."

"The picnic basket was full of snacks. I had just poured us a drink. We toasted and then took a sip. He told me I had a 'little cosmo' on my lip; he reached over a gently wiped it from my lip." Her fingers brushed against her lips subconsciously, again "I told him he could kiss me if he wanted to and he said he did. He laid me back onto the blanket and we share our first kiss." She wiped the tears that had fallen as she told Kurt about the kiss.

"It was amazing. I knew right then, that I wanted to share every kiss with him for the rest of my life." Kurt took her hand, squeezing it gently; she smiled at his gesture "A-and now – in a few minutes, my dreams will come true. I get to become Mrs. Finley Christopher Hudson. Kurt, I get to spend a lifetime with him!" she said excitedly "A lifetime!" she looked into Kurt's eyes; tears fell freely "I get to have his babies; be there when he comes home from work; I get it … everything I've ever wanted ... Ever dreamed of."

"Rachel" he reached up and wiped her tears "What about Broadway?"

"Kurt, dreams change."

"When did he become your dream?"

She smiled "He's always been my dream, since the first day we met"

"So …"

"Kurt, one day you will understand. I'm not giving up my life. I'm not giving up on my future or my career. I'm simply fulfilling my goal." She looked down at her hands, now playing with the ribbon that wrapped around the stems of the flowers on her bouquet "Kurt, no matter how rich or famous I become … or successful, I become, when it comes to him I'm … I'm always going to be that moon-eyed girl who freaked him out at his first Glee rehearsal. He was the first boy who made me feel loved … and sexy … and visible. He _is_ my first love and I want, more than anything, for him to be my last." Wiping the tears from her cheeks; she looked over at Kurt to find him crying, the tears falling as quickly as he could wipe them away.

"Kurt -"

"I know about the baby. H-he told me." A smiled appeared across his face; his face brightened and then pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad he told you." She squeezed him tighter and then whispered "You're going to be an uncle!"

Kurt cried and then pulled away "Do you know what this means?" he squealed as she shook her head "I have lots and lots of planning to do after we recover from this wedding!"

She could see the wheels turning in his head; watching him stand up and pace as he processed and planned in his head "Kurt?" she stood up, grabbing his hand "It's no longer about me. It's no longer about Finn. It's about our future. So do you understand now? I'm not giving up on NYADA or Broadway. I'm merely, putting them on hold, so I can make my life-long dream come true. If I never become famous or successful – I can be happy, knowing that I'm with my soul mate and at least one of my dreams in life has actually become real" she smiled. "Don't you see – I'll never be truly happy unless I'm with him. He is my home, Kurt. He is what I live for."

"I see it clearly now. I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings; I think I was just jealous of what you have." He pressed his lips together and gave her a big smile "Now, we have a wedding to attend and I believe we need to get your make-up fixed, because if I send you out there, he'll kill me knowing that we've been crying." She smiled; he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, leading her back into the hotel.

XOXO

Her palms now sweaty from holding on her bouquet; her hands shook with nerves.

The night breeze picked up, feeling wonderful against her (hormonal and nervous) body. She turned toward the breeze, letting her arms drop to her side, as if she'd relaxed.

Thanks to Kurt – he had really out done himself. Knowing she could've never planned anything like this in a million years, without his help.

He made it so magical - an evening ceremony under the clear night sky where the stars and a full moon emanating the brightest light of all.

Friends and family sat in white cushioned chairs, lining a walkway with a white satiny cloth rolled down the aisle for the bride and her party.

All surrounded by the most amazing sheer tent that was filled with millions of white flowers (of all kinds) with an occasional light pink peony flowers and light pink roses to match her bouquet. Candles placed everywhere, making the tent have a soft, romantic glow.

She paced outside the tent, waiting for the wedding to actually begin. '_This is it_' she thought to herself, as she watched her friend's line up just outside the opening of the tent.

XOXO

Pacing back and forth really didn't help the nerves. He was sweating profusely. He remembered the first time that he and Rachel came to the hotel with Kurt.

_Kurt was talking with the hotel's site coordinator, about where they would hold the wedding. He and Rachel were following behind. _

_He felt a small tug on his hand "Rach?" he looked back and saw her staring "You okay, babe?" _

_A smile found her lips, brightening her face. She nodded toward the lake; that's when he saw it. She led him quietly toward the lake, when they saw the garden. It was beautiful. She stopped and faced him, as they stood in the middle of the flower garden, looking into his eyes and smiled "Finn, this is where I want to get married. This is it. I'm done looking. I don't want to look any further." _

_He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled again; he looked out into the garden and saw the sun's rays reflecting off of the water. "Yeah" _

_Kurt found them a few hours later sitting on the bench in the garden. Finn and Rachel agreed that the garden was breath-taking and it was definitely a hidden treasure. _

He opted to take a walk pass the tent, where the hotel's flower garden held a small bench – overlooking a large beautiful lake, his and Rachel's hidden treasure.

He sat down on the bench, taking a few deep breaths. He could feel his nerves calming. A slight breeze blew through.

"Hey man" a voice startled him "You okay?"

"Hey … How did you find me?"

Puck laughed "I followed you." Reaching him a bottle of water "Here" Finn took it and smiled "Thought you could use something to drink and a few minutes to clear your head, so I went back to give you a few."

"Thanks" he said taking a sip of the cold water. The cold water slid down his throat, cooling his body as it went down. "Rachel and I … we found this place the day that we came here with Kurt. It's like … our secret place. You know?" Puck sat down next to him "I'm not … I don't have cold feet, if that's what you're thinking. I just needed some time."

"Not judging" they sat in silence for a few "I saw her, man." Finn snapped his head around to look at Puck "She's beautiful. Hot even." He laughed, not gaining a laugh or anything from Finn "Come on … lighten up some. You know from the first day I saw her – I said she was sneaky hot" Finn turned his head to stare out at the lake "She loves you and only you. There's nobody else. Never will be."

"What?"

"The other day … when we all went to the bowling alley. You had gone to get food and drinks. We were sitting there by ourselves. She told me." He took a sip of his own drink as he stared out onto the lake "She didn't have to, though. I could see it. We've all been able to see it; even Quinn. We all knew from the day you joined Glee club, it was going to be you and her for the rest of your lives."

"How?"

"When two people have that electric energy, like you two do. No words have to be said." He cleared his throat "Quinn saw it first … you know? She knew that it was over between you and her … that's why she slept with me."

"I didn't meet Rachel until after" Finn said confused at the timing.

"Dude – don't you remember … freshman year – English class. Rachel and Quinn were both in our class. Rachel always sat up front. You, Quinn and me – we sat in the back. Rachel and Quinn were paired together for a writing assignment."

"How come I don't remember Rachel and you do?"

"I had known Rachel for a while at that time. She went to my synagogue. They moved our freshman year – late. She transferred like two or three months before school was out. Her dad's and my mom had become good friends – we were always getting together for dinner. Rachel and I would hang out after temple."

"So was she the girl you had a crush on for a while and you wouldn't tell me who she was?"

"No, that was Quinn ... always Quinn. Rachel was the date that you stood up the night you and Quinn decided to go out."

"What?"

"Yeah – remember I tried to set you up with a girl. You agreed to it … Santana and I was doubling with you and Rachel. We were going to the pizza place … the one on Main. Five minutes before you were supposed to be there – you called and cancelled."

"Oh shit! Why are you telling me this now?" Finn jumped up running his hands through his already messy hair.

"Calm down … I'm getting there." Finn sat back down "So, I offered to take Rachel and Santana out, Rachel refused and went home. Man, you should've seen her face." Finn dropped his head, not really wanting to hear this "I didn't know, man. I didn't know she was crushin' on you. I mean – not until I saw her at temple. She let it slip. She asked me to promise not say anything to you or anyone else."

"I …" starting to feel like a tool, because his fiancé – the love of his life, the mother of his child had this secret crush on him; he never saw her.

"So anyways – the time in English, when we were paired up … Quinn got paired with her. Do you remember how Quinn always treated her after you joined Glee?"

Finn nodded "Yeah"

"It all started then, when they were paired up, because Quinn found out that Rachel was crushin' on you. Dude, it was bad. Quinn made Rachel's life hell. I tried stopping her, but she was angry and jealous. Quinn let it slip one night, when we were hanging that she was going to torture Rachel, whether it hurt her or not."

"W-what did she do?" Finn asked, feeling sick at his stomach. He looked at Puck and saw his face pale "What. Did. She. Do?" he said angrily.

"She changed Rachel. I didn't know man. I didn't know it was Quinn, until it was too late."

"Just tell me." Finn screamed as he stood up.

"She paid a guy … from the football team to scare Rachel as she was walking home from temple one night. He took it a little too far." Finn's face was red – his blood was boiling and he began to pace. Puck stood and followed Finn toward the lake. Finn stopped; Puck rested his hand on his friend's shoulder "Do you remember Quinn doing that report herself?"

Finn nodded "Yeah – she was happy about it. I never knew why though." Finn realized. His face now paled in realization that it was because the guy 'took care of Rachel' "No" he choked out.

"I took care of the guy Finn. I was on my way home from a late practice; I stopped at temple and on my way out I heard screams. I ran toward the screams; as I got closer I realized who it was screaming. Dude – when I got to the alley, Quinn was leaving with a smile. She didn't see me – I made sure of it. Man, I beat the shit out of that guy and then called the cops. Rachel had a few bruises, but that was it. If I hadn't showed up when I did … I'm not sure that we'd be here today."

Finn starts to walk away from the garden, Puck grabs his arm "Dude – you can't … she's okay. She's here. Safe."

Finn falls to his knees and begins to sob; Puck kneels beside him and rubs his back "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to upset you. Not today. I just thought that you should know." He nods "I took Rachel to the hospital and stayed with her until her dads come. I asked her if there was anybody I could call; she said to call you. At that time - I didn't know they'd given her a sedative."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did … I just didn't tell you that it was Rachel that was in the hospital."

"That's when you told me that Quinn was trouble, huh?" Finn wiped his tears.

"Yeah" Puck said standing up.

"There you two are" Burt said. Finn turned and saw Burt standing there; Burt looked between Puck and Finn "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah … I just needed a few minutes to clear my head." Finn said.

Burt furrowed his brow, not really believing him "Okay. Well if you're going to get married, you need to get back to the tent. It's almost time."

Puck walked toward Burt "Do I have time to … use the bathroom?"

"If you make it quick" Burt said; Puck took off running. Burt chuckled "So what's going on? Are you -"

"No" Finn shook his head "I just found out something that I never knew." Burt walked over and sat down on the bench next to him "Puck saved Rachel … when we were freshmen. If he hadn't been there – we'd probably not be here today."

Burt put his arm around Finn "Did you thank him?"

Shaking his head "No, not yet."

"Wipe your face. I'm going to give you a few minutes" Finn nodded in agreement.

XOXO

The music started. It was soft and slow. Beautiful.

Each of the girls gave her a quick hug and slowly entered the tent in order. Rachel stood back, watching each of them make their way into the tent, in their light pink dresses, she thought about how each of their friendships had blossomed over the years.

She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

Her dads stood before her. Hiram blotted her tears away, while LeRoy handed her bouquet to her. "You look beautiful Princess" Hiram choked out; pulling her into a hug; kissing her temple.

"Daddy, is he still here?" she asked nervously.

"Oh sweetheart, of course he is." Hiram said. Her dads hugged her tightly "The poor boy looks like he's ran a marathon. Kurt needs to get him a fan." They laughed.

"He's nervous" she said quietly, as she stepped away from them.

"Just like you" LeRoy said following her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. Just like me." She nodded; turning toward her fathers.

The music stopped.

"Everyone please rise" the preacher announced.

She listened as the strumming of the guitar floated through her ears. She smiled. Her father's gave her a minute; nodding when she was ready. What sounded next made tears fill her eyes and fall quickly down her cheek, resting on her lips.

Her father's, one on each side of her, kissed her cheek and held their arms out for her to take.

XOXO

Finn stood at the front of the tent, waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle. He couldn't wait to see her. He'd waited for this moment for a long time, thinking back to when he wasn't sure if they'd even make it this far.

He smiled at each of the bridesmaids, as they took their places across the aisle from him. Knowing that she was about ready to come through the entrance and seeing her for the first time was so exciting to him. Tears filled his eyes, as he waited anxiously.

The music stopped.

"Everyone please rise" the preacher announced.

He waited for the band to begin the upbeat tempo of the music to begin to play. It never came. He watched his friend walk up to where the band was sitting and picked up a guitar. "Puck" he whispered. '_I'm going to kill him if he screws this up_' Finn thought. '_Rachel will kill me and him_'.

Puck began strumming. He turned to look at Kurt, who was standing next to him, with a handkerchief in his hand blotting away the tears. Kurt smiled and nodded.

XOXO

[_Guitar instrumental_]

_Forever can never be long enough for me _

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

Puck began to sing. It was beautiful. Rachel wondered whose idea it was to play this song, but in the present time, she didn't care. It was just so beautiful and such a great surprise.

Rachel and her fathers walked toward the tent slowly. This is it.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surley shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

Her father's let go of her arms and walked forward to the front of the tent – waiting for her in the front next to Finn. This was her time … it was time for her to become an adult and walk by herself.

She watched her father's reach the front as they both embraced Finn and smiled. The three men walked to the center and faced the aisle.

_Marry Me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

_Hello in this café_

_Say you will_

He looked to the floor, trying to will himself to look at her.

Gasped were heard across the tent – at how stunning she was. She was an angel, floating down the aisle.

He knew that he was going to cry, when he saw her. He took a deep breath and smiled as he lifted his head.

For the first time that day, he saw her in her dress. She took his breath away, just as his mom promised. He gasped as he first saw her. She truly glowed and was absolutely the most stunning bride he'd ever seen.

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

She took a step, one foot in front of the other. Staring down the aisle into her fiancé's eyes; she could see them glistening as the candles that hung from the ceiling shined down in them. That was it for her; the tears fell slowly down her cheeks, as she smiled at him. In that moment, they were the only ones in the room. No one else existed.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful _

He glanced over to his mom and saw the tears streaming down her face. Carole caught him smiling at her; she nodded and smiled back. He watched as Burt wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into his chest as he kissed her cheek.

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

Her father's stood on each side of Finn – both with their handkerchiefs to their eyes. They looked over to their son-in-law, seeing his eyes glisten with tears. They rested a hand on each of his shoulders, patting him gently.

_If I get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Rachel neared the front of the tent, when she saw Carole and Burt standing in the front row. She stopped at Carole, taking her hand and smiling. They hugged as Carole whispered in her ear "You look amazing." Rachel squeezed her tighter and just as she started to pull away, Carole hugged her again, only to whisper "Thank you for making him happy. I love you."

Rachel nodded as she sobbed into Carole's shoulder, again and hugged her tighter; choking out "I love you too".

She pulled away and smiled, as she looked at Burt and back to Carole. She could tell Burt had been crying too. He pulled her in for a hug as well; kissing her cheek, as he let her go, squeezing her hand tight. She smiled, taking a deep breath – closing her eyes as she re-composed herself.

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to _

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

She faced Finn and her father's again, as she made her way to meet them just short of Finn. Each placed one hand on each of her elbows, leading her up to Finn.

She turned to kiss and hug each of her father's and to hand-off her flowers to her maid of honor.

_And marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

Finally, she stood before Finn; her father's placed her hands into his; taking a seat in the front row across the aisle from Burt and Carole. The song nearing the end, she reached up to cup Finn's cheek to wipe the tears away. He sniffled and shook his head, trying to rid the tears away.

He mocked her sentiment, to wipe hers away too. He knew he wasn't supposed to kiss her just yet, but it was all he could do, as his thumb swiped the tears away from her cheeks, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek; choking out a soft whisper "So beautiful. I love you" into her ear.

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
_

Kurt stepped forward, tapping Finn on the shoulder; reaching him a handkerchief to wipe the tears away. Finn gladly accepted; he wiped his tears away and lightly dabbed Rachel's cheeks with the soft cloth. She smiled and nodded.

_Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm_

The last note strummed on the guitar and sung; Puck reached the guitar back to the band member and walked to Finn and Rachel. He smiled and nodded. Rachel reached out, grabbing his arm, releasing one of Finn's hands. Puck stared at the soft hand on his arm and smiled; Rachel pulled him in for a hug and whispered "Thank you Noah. It was beautiful."

Finn followed with a hug, while choking out a "Thanks man that was awesome." Just as Puck was releasing from the hug, Finn tightened the hug, so he could tell him thank you "Thank you for saving Rachel, when I couldn't." Puck tightened the hug and nodded.

Finn gathered himself again. Clearing his throat as Rachel took his hands again and squeezed them tight.

The minister stepped forward as Puck took his place beside Kurt.

"Everyone, please be seated" he started off with "I would like to begin this service of Finley Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbara Berry with a 'thank you' from the Hudson-Hummel and Berry families."

He looked between Finn and Rachel and then out to the audience "I think we should probably get this show started, what do you say?" he chuckled as he heard a few 'Amen's', a few applause and few whistles.

"Finn and Rachel came to me, a few short days ago, telling me their love story. I must say, even though they are so young, I can tell that their love is one that will last forever. They asked if it would be okay if they wrote their own vows, instead of using the traditional vows. I believe Finn asked to go first." He smiled and nodded at Finn.

Finn cleared his throat and took a deep breath "Wow … okay, well you know that I've never really been very good with words, and anytime that I wanted you to understand, a song would make it clear, b-but I'm not going to do that – not tonight, because I wanted to tell you how special you are to me. So … h-here we go." Chuckles from the crowd and the wedding party filled the tent.

The band began to softly play a song. Just like in the movies, when music would play over a scene. (_NOTE: I listened to 'A Thousand Years by ThePianoGuys on YouTube … Look it up, listen to it while they say their vows_)

"Rachel Barbara Berry … I stand before you tonight, a changed man, because of you. You have taught me so much … about who I am, who I want to be, what I want to be, how to dream and so, so much more. You taught me so much about life, by opening my eyes in a different way. Instead of trying to change me to be someone that I'm not; you stood by me and held my hand, when I needed you the most. You have been there through the good times and the bad, through thick and thin. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, even."

"I was told a story earlier, one that I'd never heard before. I must admit – I cried. It was one about a young girl that loved me and I never knew it … until it was almost too late." He looked down at their hands, pressing his lips together trying to keep his composure; he looked up into her eyes; realizing that she understood what he was now talking about; she looked away, hoping the tears wouldn't fall, but it was too late.

He squeezed her hand and smiled "While I wasn't there to hold your hand, to hug you, to hold you, to kiss you. I want you to know that I'm here now, today and for the rest of our lives."

"Rachel, I remember our very first kiss, as if it were yesterday. I think I knew that day, that I loved you and that I would love you forever, but I was so afraid to admit it. Not now. I stand here, before you, our families and friends to show you – to tell you and just how much I love you."

He smiled at her again, as he regained his composure, as his hand automatically lifted and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you more than _anything_ in this world and nothing could ever change that. I love knowing that I get to wake up to every morning and to go to bed with you every night and the one that will have my …" he smiled, clearing his throat again, as the tears fell down his cheeks. This time, she was the one that reached up, cupping his face and wiping the tears from his cheek; her hand resting on his cheek, as she tearfully smiled and nodded.

He leaned into her hand, reaching up and placing his over hers, bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss as he smiled and continued clearing his throat "the one that will bare my children, the one that I will argue with about what kind of milk to get or what movie to watch" he chuckled "which we all know that you will always win" the crowd laughed "you're the one that will tell me that I put the toilet paper on the wrong way or that I left the toilet seat up for the millionth time" everyone chuckled again "but most importantly, you … you are my wife, my love, my girlfriend, my best friend, my soul mate, my guiding light, my shining star. I am so happy and honored to become your husband tonight. _You_, Rachel Barbara Berry, you are my everything. I will love you always and forever."

He leaned down again, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek – kissing away her tears.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying to find the right words, but nothing seemed to come out. She looked down at their hands, trying to remember what she had written, but the words that he had just spoken, was so beautiful, that it left her speechless.

She cleared her throat "Finn" she paused and looked into his amber eyes "I think for the first time in my life, I am speechless. I literally had a speech written and have completely forgotten every word of it." She laughed as the blush rose quickly onto her face; their family and friends knew that Rachel Berry didn't just forget her words. She's a star. She wasn't a quitter and this wasn't the time nor the place to start. The longer she stared into his eyes, the more relaxed she became.

"I honestly, don't think I can top that" chuckles filled the air "Okay, let's see if I can remember … now where should I begin?"

"Okay ..." as she starts to compose herself "I've never done this before, so … wow … okay." Finn pressed his finger under her chin, lifting her chin up, so she could look him in the eyes; he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss gently.

"You too, have taught me so much about life, how to be a better person, how to love and what true love really is." She paused and before words were said a light blush crept to her cheeks "Before that first kiss, I had only told one person that I was in love with you, when I didn't even know you. I think, I knew before our first kiss that you were going to be mine … my soul mate and that loving you would be easy and that I would actually get to love you for the rest of my life."

She pressed her lips together and smiled "It was all the times we broke up, that thought slipped further away and then the last time we got back together, something had changed, that feeling was back."

She took a second, biting her lower lip – she felt a squeeze on her hand and nodded "Thank you for saving me from me, and for loving me unconditionally."

"You might not know this, but when I'm in New York and I go to bed alone I lie awake, thinking about you and about how amazing you are, a song comes to mind. The song goes '_And I could list a million things I love to like about you, but they all come down to one reason I could never live without you_' it's true I could never live without you"

"Finn,

In you, I have found my home.

In your heart, I have found my love.

In your soul, I have found my mate.

With you, I am whole, full and alive.

Without you, I am not.

You free me to sing my own song.

You make me laugh.

You let me cry.

You are my breath and my every heartbeat.

You are the first boy to make me feel loved

You are the first boy to make me feel beautiful and sexy, when I'm not.

You are the first boy to make me feel visible.

I am yours.

You are mine.

Y-you are my husband.

You are the love of my life.

You are my best friend.

My soul mate.

Finley Christopher Hudson - you _are_ my everything. I will love you always and forever." Once again she reached up to wipe his tears away, as he wiped hers away.

The minister stepped forward and spoke "What beautiful vows. I would like to say a little something from the bible, if you don't mind." He looked between Finn and Rachel to get confirmation. They nodded and smiled. They stood facing one another, gazing into each other's eyes, holding hands and smiling.

The minister flipped a page in his book and smiled, clearing his throat

"Love is patient,

love is kind.

It does not envy,

it does not boast,

it is not proud.

It does not dishonor others,

it is not self-seeking,

it is not easily angered,

it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects,

always trusts,

always hopes,

always perseveres.

Love never fails.

But where there are prophecies, they will cease;

where there are tongues, they will be stilled;

where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

By the end of the verse, Rachel was sobbing again; Finn had taken her into his arms, as hers were wrapped around his waist. His lips stayed pressed against her forehead. Finn pulled out the handkerchief that Kurt had reached him previously, reaching it to Rachel, so she could dab her cheeks, so she wouldn't ruin her make-up (more than it already was). Finn nodded to the minister as Rachel gathered herself again, separating herself from his arms, taking his hands again. She smiled up at the minister and nodded; he nodded back.

"Finn, please repeat after me. I, Finn, take you, Rachel, to be my wife."

"_I, Finn, take you, Rachel, to be my wife"_

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

"_I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"_

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"_I will love and honor you all the days of my life." He choked out._

"Good. Rachel, now would you, please repeat after me. I, Rachel, take you, Finn, to be my husband."

"_I, Rachel, take you, Finn, to be my husband."_

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

"_I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"_

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"_I will love and honor you all the days of my life."_

"Beautiful. Are there rings?" the minister asked, they both nodded and smiled. Finn turned toward Kurt, taking the white gold diamond encrusted band into his hand; placing it between his fingers, as he took Rachel's left hand into his left hand.

"Finn, will you place the ring on Rachel's left ring finger and repeat after me?"

The minister began with the vows, as Finn slowly slid the ring into place.

"_Rachel, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it remind you always, as it circles your finger, of my eternal love, surrounding you and enfolding you day and night." Tears fell down his cheeks, as did hers; he mouthed 'I love you' to her. _

"Rachel, will you place the ring on Finn's left ring finger and repeat after me?" Rachel turned toward Santana, taking the white gold band into her hand; placing it between her fingers, as she took Finn's left hand into her left hand.

The minister began with the vows, as Rachel slowly slid the ring into place.

"_Finn, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it remind you always, as it circles your finger, of my eternal love, surrounding you and enfolding you day and night." Tears fell down her cheeks, as did his; she mouthed 'I love you', just like he did to her. _

"By the authority vested in me, by this great state of Ohio, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may now kiss your bride."

The wedding party started cheering, followed by all the guests, as he smiled to her; she smiled back – he pulled her into his body "I love you" he said and began the kiss. It started out slow and sweet and quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Everything around them – turned silent as if they were alone.

The kissed probably lasted longer than he intended; Finn was brought back to realization, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled, looking over his shoulder to find Kurt nodding, as everybody was applauding and cheering. Their faces were flushed.

The minister chuckled "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to be the first to announce Mr. and Mrs. Finley Christopher Hudson".

They smiled as they faced their friends and family, watching everyone stand up and cheer, as they watched them walk down the aisle, exiting the tent.

They reached their designated spot (where they were instructed to stand, by Kurt); they hugged each other and stole another kiss. Finn stepped back and smiled "I just want to take a minute and remember this …" he spun her around "you are breath-taking … You just …"

"You look amazing too" she said.

XOXO

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give it up for the new Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson" the DJ announced the music grew louder and louder. Finn and Rachel 'danced' in the best that they could; neither of them being the best dancers.

Taking their first break from dancing and mingling, Rachel sat down at her place at the head table, with a plate full of food. Finn carried two more plates to the table "Do you really think you can eat all of this?" he joked with her.

"Haha Mr. Hudson, you are so funny." She nudged him in the ribs. She took a drink of her water and enjoyed the cool, wet feeling going down her throat. She sat back and looked around, finally taking in all of the beautiful work that Kurt had done. "Finn?"

"Hmm?" as he had a full mouth

"Have you noticed how pretty everything is? Kurt really has out done himself." She looked around; the tent was exactly like the one where the wedding took place, however, this one had large white round tables scattered around the tent, with different shades of pink table runners and various sizes of candles and flower centerpieces. Lights were hung around the tent to give the soft romantic glow. The stars and moon helped lighten the dance floor.

Finn sat back and looked around "It's beautiful" he said now facing Rachel; he rested his hand on her knee, squeezing it "just like you" and leaning over to give her a kiss. "I love you Mrs. Hudson" he whispered before giving her another kiss.

She giggled "I love you, Mr. Hudson."

A familiar voice carried across the tent "Okay everybody, where are they? The happy couple … You can't hide now … it's time for your first dance as husband and wife."

Finn stood up from the table, as Rachel took another sip of her water. He reached out his hand and smiled "May I have this dance Mrs. Hudson?"

She took his hand "You may Mr. Hudson" smiling at him again. She placed her napkin on the table. Slowly walking to the center of the tent, where Kurt stood in the middle.

"Okay you two … don't mess this up. I know neither of you can dance well; just please don't trip and fall." He looked at Rachel "Especially you mama!"

The music started; they swayed to the music.

"You know Kurt's going to be so happy with your dancing … it's improved!" She laughed

"It should he woke me up in the middle of the night and made take dance lessons. Actually he woke up all the guys … brought us out here and made us practice."

"He what?"

"No kidding. Just ask Burt. Kurt called him and told him it was an emergency, he came running down here in his underwear." Finn's nose scrunched up as they stopped dancing, because Rachel was laughing so hard.

"Oh my! Seriously?!" Rachel said between breaths. Finn nodded.

Kurt ran over "Why have you two stopped dancing? The music hasn't stopped."

Rachel turned and hugged Kurt "Thank you. Thank you for everything; for waking Finn and the guys up in the middle of the night to help them with their dancing and this … all of this." He squeezed back "You truly have made this something that I'll never forget."

"You're welcome. Just wait for the baby shower." He smiled "You won't know what hit you." He walked to the stage; picking up the microphone, "Okay everybody let's join the couple on the floor." The dance floor became packed with their friends and family, as they continued their official first dance as husband and wife.

XOXO

The party carried on well past midnight.

Friends and family ate, drank and danced, while no one noticed Rachel and Finn missing.

Little did everyone know, Finn had carried Rachel to their honeymoon suite around ten. She had fallen asleep in his arms, while watching their friends on the dance floor.

Rachel had told Finn a few times prior to her falling asleep, that she was getting tired. She had danced way too much and now that she was pregnant, she was finding that she was getting exhausted a lot easier than normal.

Neither of them would have changed a thing. This is how they wanted their lives to begin; with their friends and family and music.

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do NOT own Glee or the music … only in my dreams!

**MUSIC:**

"Marry Me" by Train

"A Thousand Years" by ThePianoGuys – Try this link. Remove all parentheses'.

https():()/() .tube.com(/)watch(?)v(=)QgaTQ5-XfMM

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_First, I would like to thank my besties Mimi and Andie for proofing this – multiple times. _

_Second, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to get this wedding posted. I've had writers block for a long time and then when I was ready to start writing, my original document was lost – it was blank. :-( Once I finally got it all written, I've sat on it for a while. I think I'm finally happy with it. I know once it gets posted something will hit me that I should've put in there. _

_Last, Thank you so much for reading this story and for those of you, who have stuck through it. Hopefully it won't be another six months, before I post again. _

_Please don't forget to review! _


End file.
